Ultimate Spider pony
by supertotitoti
Summary: Despues de su muerte spidey llega a equestria donde conocera a las mane six pero algunos personajes se interpondran en su camino a vivir otra vida pacifica
1. Chapter 1

Ultímate Spider-pony

Este spidey será el del universo ultímate… no, no me refiero a miles morales sino a Peter Parker si, si ya sé que murió pero vi una imagen donde supuestamente revivió y usare ese espacio… si no es el pues ni modo.

Después de la muerte de Peter Parker alias Spider-man otra persona tomo su lugar esta persona se llamaba Miles Morales pero mientras este sustituía a spidey algo pasaba en la sepultura de Peter Parker

Una persona con una traje azul un collar con forma de ojo y una gran capa roja estaba acompañado de una persona negra (perdón si eso sonó racista pero no sé cómo decirle de otra forma) y clava, con una chaqueta negra (no sé cómo se llama su ropa) y un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

¿? (Hare esto ya que todos lo hacen)- muy bien Fury porque estamos en la tumba de Spider-man

Fury- Porque hay que revivirlo Strange

Mr. Strange-Bueno y como planeas que yo haga eso (de una vez digo que no conozco muy bien el universo ultímate de spidey así que esto será con lo que yo supondré que sucedió en ese universo)

Fury- Se que puedes controlar el tiempo como hechicero supremo ¿o me equivoco?

Mr. Strange- Si ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Fury- Bueno pues podrías hacer que el cuerpo de Parker retrocediera unos momentos antes de su muerte y así empezar a curarlo para que el sobreviva.

-Suena bien Fury, pero para que quieres a otro spider-man por ahí está ese chico creo que se llamaba Miles Morales o algo así

Fury- Morales es un buen chico pero apenas es eso UN CHICO Parker de cierto modo tenía más experiencia; se que Morales (les dije que no conozco el universo así que no se cómo le diga Fury a Miles Morales) mejorara pero esto es como un plan de respaldo por si necesitamos alguna araña en quien confiar

-"Da un pequeño suspiro"Esta bien Fury pero aquí no hay mucho que hacer la única forma para evitar que el chico muera seria enviarlo a un lugar donde haya mucha magia y armonía porque aquí no hay mucho de ambas

Fury-Bien pero ¿Puedes enviarlo de vuelta si lo envías a uno de esos mundos?

-Si siempre y cuando sepa el mundo al que lo envié

Fury-Bien te dejo trabajar voy a observar a distancia segura

-No será necesario no es un hechizo que pueda dañarte pero como quieras

Entonces el hechicero supremo empezó a decir palabras en lenguas muertas (o al menos creo que lo hace cuando hace hechizos) consecutivamente empieza a levitar un poco y en ese instante sus ojos se tornan con un brillo blanco muy potente al igual que sus manos. Mientras él hacia estos de la tumba empieza a emanar igualmente una luz blanca y luego de unos instantes sale un ataúd, este se abre dejando ver un cadáver con el traje típico de rojo y azul de spider-man pero conforme avanza el tiempo el cadáver se torna más vivo como si este se pudriera a la inversa.

Después se puede ver a Peter como cuando murió y justo antes de que pasase algo lo puso en una burbuja

Fury-¿Y la burbuja para qué?

-Es un especie de burbuja de espacio congelado para evitar que el muchacho muera ya que esta como que congelado en el tiempo por decirlo de alguna forma y para evitar que cambie

Fury-¿Cómo que para evitar que cambie?

-Si al hacer viajes entre mundos los viajeros suelen manifestar "adaptaciones" para encajar bien en el nuevo mundo en el que se encuentran, excepto quienes tengan una forma mágica o tecnológica para evitarlo; cuando estalle la burbuja el chico seguirá siendo como es ya que el hechizo seguirá con el

Fury-Bien ve buscando un mundo para enviar al mucha….

No pudo terminar ya que una alarma se enciende y dice que os vengadores están en código omega (escenario del fin del mundo) y necesitaban a todos los que estuviesen disponibles

Fury-Hay que irnos Strange

-Pero todavía no he enviado al chico

Fury- Solo hazlo nos necesitan

Strange iba a decidir con cautela a qué mundo enviarlo pero justo cuando lo iba a mandar Nick Fury lo jala del brazo haciendo que la burbuja con Spider-man se desvía muchísimo de donde lo iba a mandar Strange y este logra ver esto y solo pudo terminar de enviarlo a donde sea que haya sido enviado

-Gracias Fury ahora no se en donde termino el chico y no podre regresarlo a nuestro mundo

Fury-Si no detenemos a lo que sea que este amenazando al mundo no habrá un mundo a donde el pueda volver

solo se quedo callado Fury tenía razón así que apresuro el paso logrando irse de el cementerio

Mientras tanto en la tierra mágica de equestria (que cursi sonó pero así es y no puedo hacer nada al respecto)

Las mane six, las CMC, Spike y discord tenían una pequeña reunión para discutir asuntos de mucha importancia, o al menos eso les dijeron a los habitantes de Ponyville y las princesas Luna y Celestia ya que en realidad estaban festejando la derrota de Tirek y el hecho de que Twilight tuviese su propio palacio que tendría que compartir con ellas (o al menos eso entendí) todas bailaban unas con otras excepto Fluttershy ella estaba sentada en uno de sus tronos pensando en cosas de su vida, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando discord se acerco y se paro al lado de ella y cuando ella se dio cuenta bueno dio un pequeño grito de susto

Fluttershy-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡

Discord-(Se estaba riendo pero solo un poco) Ah querida Fluttershy cuando dejaras de hacerme reír cuando te pones así

Fluttershy-Bueno pues tal vez sería si no te molesta claro cuando dejes de asustarme así

Discord-Oh tranquila no te asuste tu solo te asustaste por no verme llegar… ah cierto no vine aquí para eso, vine porque tus amigas te extrañan en la fiesta (y en forma de susurro dice) y yo también

Fluttershy-Bueno es que solo vine aquí un momento para pensar aparte siento una extraña sensación como si algo fuese a pasar

En ese instante llegan todos los que estaban en la fiesta algo alarmados excepto Pinkie Pie ella solo se sacudía mucho a causa de su pinkiesentido

Twilight-Fluttershy, discord hay problemas

Fluttershy-¿Como lo sabes?

Pinkie Pie-Pooooooorrr miiii piiinkiesentiiiidooooooo (esto lo dijo como si hablaras mientras vas en un auto en un camino con muchos baches

Discord-¿Y que podría ser esta vez princesa tal vez necesiten algo de protección extra (cuando dijo eso tenía puesta una armadura parecida a la de los guardias reales )

Twilight-Estaría bien todo discord si no hubiese pasado lo de Tirek te hubiésemos dicho un tal vez pero ahora….

Discord- Ya se, ya se no me lo tienes que recordar

Cuando termino de decir eso Pinkie Pies dejo de temblar y todos le preguntaban que ocurría

Pinkie Pie-No lo sé mi Pinkiesentido se altero y ahora esta normal como si algo más allá de nuestra comprensión pony nos alcanzara (Esto lo digo con la cara y la voz de una predicadora que predecirá el fin del mundo y luego todos la miran con una cara de ligero temor) o solo tendremos otra aventura donde no tendremos que utilizar los elementos o algo parecido… Puede ser cualquiera

Todos.-Mejor que sea lo segundo

En eso se abre un portal en el cielo y todos lo ven con un ligero temor algo curioso es que solo ellos vieron ese portal y decidieron ir a investigar

Cuando bajaron vieron una especie de burbuja con una criatura casi del tamaño de discord en ella

Fluttershy-¿Q q que e e es eso?

Creo que eso es todo


	2. Pequeña discución

Capitulo 2

Ahora sigamos con la historia

Fluttershy-¿Q q que e e es eso?

(Así todos fueron pasando y todos dijeron un No sé todos a excepción de Twilight ya que fue a lo de Equestria Girls (Rainbow Rocks todavía no pasa))

Twilight-Se parece a una de las criaturas con las que convive en Canterlot Hight, solo que esta es algo distinta (Spidey tiene su traje puesto por si se lo preguntan) (El único que faltaba por responder la pregunta era discord que se quedaba viendo la burbuja con spidey con algo de ira, preocupación y ¿Miedo?)

Fluttershy-Discord…. ¡DISCORD!

(El llamado solo dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y luego le prestó atención a la pony amarilla)

Discord-¿Uhh?... Si Fluttershy que deseas

Fluttershy-Eh bueno de casualidad no sabrás que tipo de criatura es esta

Discord-Lo siento no lo sé-dijo mintiendo

Fluttershy-Discord no tienes que mentirme (Ella se volvió buena en detectar cuando Discord mentía, pues para evitar otro accidente) solo dinos que criatura es esta

Discord-Muy bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides… (Estuvo pensando mucho y luego hablo) Es un humano

Pinkie Pie-Uhh. Uhh. Hablas de esas criaturas con las que Lyra está obsesionada (Lyra se ha ganado mi simpatía con el tiempo con esa manía de que los fans la pongan así)

Discord-Si, eso creo (No creo que conozca a Lyra)

Twilight-¿Como llego aquí y que sabes de ellos? (Aunque fue a Canterlot Hight dudo que sepa todo de las personas)

Discord-No sé como llego aquí, pero en cuanto la otra pregunta (aquí empezó a decir lo de la ciencia, tecnología, nuestra inteligencia, las enfermedades, guerra, etc. Todos prestaban atención y discord solo fue interrumpido dos veces, cuando dijo lo de los deportes y eso y al final cuando menciona nuestra dieta)

Interrupción 1

Discord- ….bueno lo que sigue es su excesiva rivalidad y sus deportes donde ellos….

Rainbow Dash-Espera que clase de deportes

(Discord le dijo de los deportes normales que dijo bastantes y los describió como si fuese una gran proeza)

Rainbow Dash- ¡WOW! Ellos pueden hacer de mucho (Ella empezó a imaginar cómo se vería ella haciendo esos deportes)

Discord-Ejem, Ejem. ¿Puedo continuar?

Rainbow Dash-Uhh, Si perdón

Interrupción dos

Discord-Bueno ahora pasemos a su dieta, bien ellos comen frutas, verduras y…

Tod s- ¿Y?

Discord-¿Enserio quieren saber?

Tod s-¡Siiii!

Discord-Está bien pero no me digan luego que no les advertí... y carne

(Lo que siguió fue solo un gran silencio algo incomodo que fue interrumpido por Fluttershy desmayándose)

Tod s-¡Qué! (Menos Fluttershy que seguía desmayada)

Discord- (sobándose los oídos) No tienen que gritar

(Lo que siguió fue una pequeña discusión entre todos algunos diciendo que deberían alejarlo y otros diciendo que deberían cuidarlo para que les agarre cariño y los cuide de otras cosas)

Debe irse- dijeron Twilight, Apple Jack, Rarity, Spike y Discord

No, se quedara- dijeron Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Swettie Belle y Scotaloo

(La discusión seguía hasta que todos vieron a Fluttershy despertar entonces todos fueron a ver que decía ella ya que eran 5 vs 5 y lo que dijera ella sería lo que se hiciera)

Twilight- Fluttershy, dinos que hay que hacer con el humano

Rainbow Dash- Si se queda o se va (Luego le dice a modo de suplica) Por favor has que se quede

(Fluttershy estaba muy confundida no sabía qué hacer no quería pelearse con la mitad de sus amigos si escogía a uno de ambos bandos, no quería decepcionar a nadie menos a discord)

Fluttershy-Ehh, ehh, yo… (Fijo su vista en la burbuja donde estaba spidey y al ver que estaba muy mal herido tomo una decisión)

Fluttershy-Se quedará (dijo con un tono muy firme)

(Los que estaban en contra le preguntaron el por qué mientras los que querían que se quedara festejaron)

Fluttershy- Mírenlo, está muy mal herido y es mi deber el cuidar de todas las criaturas sin importar de que tipo sean

(Todos sabían que no había que meterse con ella cuando estaba así que decidieron llevarlo a casa de Fluttershy)

Spike- Si está todo bien pero como lo llevaremos a casa e Fluttershy si esta cosa es ENORME

Twilight-Tranquilo Spike solo usaremos la teletransportación

Spike-Si eso lo sé pero la casa de Fluttershy está lejos y no creo que llegues tan lejos con todos nosotros sin agotarte

Twilight-Quien dijo que lo hare yo

(Entonces fijo su vista en discord y este sabía lo que quería pero se hizo el indiferente)

Discord-¿Qué quieres? (Entonces ve a Fluttershy hacerle una mirada como diciendo por favor hazlo) Ahhh, Esta bien lo hare (Entonces chasqueo las garras de su pata de águila y en un instante todos estaban en casa de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy-Gracias discord (Ahí corrió a darle un abrazo mu afectivo lo que hizo que discord se pusiese nervioso)

Discord- De nada

Fluttershy- Muy bien chicas, dragón y draconequos (no sé cómo se escribe) hay un humano que cuidar

Sé que hay mucho Fluttercord pero no pude resistirme enserio por más que quería no pude perdónenme y Spidey ya interactuara en el siguiente capítulo… espero


	3. Despertar

Gracias a los únicos 4 followers que tengo y para ellos solo una cosa ¿Cómo hallaron la historia? Otra cosa las disculpas eran porque en el capitulo anterior parecía que me concentraba más en la relación Fluttercord que en spidey desde aquí aparecerá más Spidey y con lo que dijo discord del mundo humano cometí un error lo que quería decir que el describía la edad media, explicación después ahora a seguir

El cielo, cuando todo empezó

Estaba Peter conversando con el tío ben y con sus papás y ellos le decían que estaban argullosos de o que se había convertido, en eso Peter es llamado por… bueno ya saben quién.

Jehová-Peter se que has sido muy bueno y tu también. (Perdón si meto religión pero en Marvel si hay esas cosas solo que no son muy populares que digamos si no me creen busquen a Ghost Rider) salvando muchas vidas inocentes y confrontando el peligro con tal de hacerlo y tu sucesor hace un gran trabajo también

Peter-Si, pero ¿A dónde vamos con esto? Si no es grosero de mi parte preguntar

Jehová-Bueno pues tu batalla todavía no ha terminado, Dr. Strange me contacto y me conto su plan así que él te revivirá y yo le ayudare a llevarte con bien a donde vallas, por mientras en lo que esto sucede deberías convivir con tu familia.

Peter-¿Irme- a donde? ¿No volveré a Manhattan y no veré a MJ o a la tía May?

Jehová-Me temo que no, no puedo decirte a donde iras pero si el porqué, veras hare que el buen Mr. Strange tenga algo para fallar y de ahí yo te guiare a donde iras todo te quedara más claro en el mensaje que él grabo y yo te ayudare solo con unas cosas ahora convive con tus familiares y tus preguntas eran respondidas más adelante.

Peter-Muy bien señor conviviré con mi familia por última vez.

Así Peter fue a decirle a Ben, Richard y a Mary Parker lo que acababa de pasar y empezaron a tener mucho más tiempo familiar y se despidieron cuando el señor les dijo que ya era hora de que se fuera.

Tío Ben-Si tienes que volver a luchar lo entendemos Peter, pero ¿a dónde vas a ir?

Peter- bueno, el señor me dijo que sabría más adelante pero eso no me aclaro mucho mis du…

Cuando dijo esto empieza a titilar y el y sus parientes lo notan por lo único que pudo hacer fue decir adiós con su mano con un rostro de tristeza y alegría (es contradictorio lo sé) y su familia hacia lo mismo despidiéndose del héroe que habían ayudado a formar pero sabían que algún día volverían a verlo.

Equestria: casa de Fluttershy

Fluttershy estaba con un pequeño traje de doctora de la actualidad (que le había dado discord con su magia ya que Rarity no podía hacerlo tan rápido) y discord le daba todo lo que esta le pedía para poder curar al humano (Spidey), pero cuando no le pedía nada a discord este solo se le quedaba viendo y diciendo en su mente lo hermosa que le parecía, cuando notaba que Fluttershy lo iba a voltear a ver para pedirle algo o para ver cómo estaba este se hacia el que no había estado haciendo nada y Fluttershy al verlo solo le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

En la habitación de arriba (donde durmieron las CMC en el episodio La mirada)

Fluttershy-(checando como iba su pulso cardiaco, con una pantalla de magia que le había dado Twilight) Bueno, al parecer estas muy bien te recuperaras pronto.

En eso ve que Spidey empieza a moverse y se alegra de que este despertando (estaba en una especie de coma o algo así) llamo a discord con mucha alegría, el draconequos subió rápido y cuando lo hizo.

Discord-Fluttershy ¿Qué pasa, te ocurrió algo, necesitas otra cosa?

Fluttershy- No te preocupes discord estoy bien y si necesito que hagas algo si no te incomoda claro

Discord-No me incomoda ¿qué quieres que haga?, Yo por ti hago cualquier cosa (lo dijo con un sonrojo y en un susurro)

Fluttershy-Bueno pues podrías ir por mis amigas para que vean que el humano ya está despertando.

El resto de las mane six y las CMC se fueron para dejarlos trabajar y que se aceraran más el uno al otro (Si ellos se dieron cuenta de su relación, para ponerlo en palabras más simples todos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro menos ellos dos).

Discord-Muy bien como lo desee mi querida Fluttershy. (Aquí tomo la forma de un genio de la lámpara)

Discord desapareció y al poco rato (uno minutos aprox.) el estaba de vuelta con el resto de las mane six, Spike y las CMC, todos preguntaron porque los habían llevado ahí.

Discord- ya cálmense Fluttershy dice que el humano ya está despertando (Spidey sigue en la burbuja por cierto)

Todos subieron las escaleras y vieron como la burbuja que cubría al humano estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y cuando esta desapareció el humano abrió los ojos (bueno imagínenselo ya que Spidey tiene su máscara puesta)

Punto de vista de Spidey

Desperté y pude ver que estaba en una choza hecha de paja pero tenía muebles de madera, vi que tenía mi traje puesto todo rasgado justo como lo deje, intente incorporarme y pararme y caminar un poco pero solo logre sentarme y me asuste un poco al ver que unos caballitos de colores me observaban aunque creo que son ponis ya que son muy pequeños para ser caballos pequeños (valga la redundancia), pude notar también a un alebrije muy peculiar, note que tres de ellos me miraban con algo de miedo y yo también me asuste un poco al ver que son de distintos colores, en qué clase de mundo me mando Strange, pero también vi que otros me miraban con algo de emoción y también me miraban así unas mini ponis.

De vuelta al punto de vista normal

Todos lo miraban a su manera, Apple Jack, Rarity, Twilight y Discord lo miraban temeroso, pero las CMC, Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy miraban con forma de emoción a nuestro querido arácnido

Nadie se atrevía a hablar y finalmente la que rompió el silencio fue la que menos esperarían que hiciese eso.

Fluttershy- Emmm, hola señor humano ¿Cómo se encuentra, tiene un nombre?

Lo dejare hasta acá, bueno es corto lo sé pero oigan algo es algo y les seré francos la primera vez que leí sus comentarios me sentí el mejor escritor del mundo pero bueno la realidad es otra.

Si te gusto añádelo a favoritos y sígueme, compártelo con tus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir haciendo más trabajos así has leído esto y te deseo buenas noches.

El que sepa a quien referencie lo sabrá si no mis chavos se pierden de un gran Youtuber. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Conociendonos

Capitulo 4

Convivencia algo rara

Me sorprendieron 2 cosas 1.- Que haya llegado hasta acá sin mucho problema en cuanto a que escribir y 2.-Que tenga algunos seguidores en poco tiempo pensé que me tardaría unos 6 meses para tener público y aparte me han dado comentarios muy positivos claro con lo que debo solucionar pero eso es normal ya que soy un novato ahora a seguir

En el capitulo anterior

Fluttershy- Emmm, hola señor humano ¿Cómo se encuentra, tiene un nombre?

En el capítulo de ahora

Peter/Spidey (díganme pongo Peter o spidey)-¡Ahhh! (asustado) Pueden hablar

Los presentes igual gritaron porque alguien y no quiero decir quién (discord) olvido decirles que también los humanos hablaban y Fluttershy le hablo porque bueno habla con los animales y ellos no hablan como ellos y se mantuvieron gritando todos menos discord el solo se quedo con cara de que les pasa y después de 1 minuto 20 segundos y 49 milisegundos exactos alguien decidió romper los gritos que inundaban la habitación.

Discord- ¡Ya cálmense no hay necesidad de esto!

Twilight-Bueno no hubiésemos hecho esto si nos hubieses dicho que podían hablar

Rainbow Dash-No importa eso solo hace más sencillo el que me enseñe las cosas locas que hacen. (Los deportes de la edad media que les dijo discord)

Apple Jack-Bueno pero quien dice si es amigable puede atraparnos y comernos, no recuerdas que comen carne.

Apple Bloom-Hermana no creo que sea malo si lo fuera ya nos habría comido ¿No crees?

Scotaloo-Si porque no son como Dash ella confía en que sea bueno.

Swettie Belle-Hermana tu qué opinas

Rarity-Bueno ahora que dicen eso no lo veo tan peligroso, pero hay que ponerle una prenda que se vea hermosa (ellos creen que el traje de Spidey es su piel)

Spidey/Peter-Emmm Hola sigo aquí saben y ¿Que no ven que estoy vestido?

Rarity-O lo siento señor olvidamos que estaba aquí… en serio eso es ropa, pues bueno no le caería nada mal una recompostura.

Twilight-Bueno ya déjalo en paz Rarity y todos los demás también ahora solo hay que hacerle unas preguntas.

Ronda de preguntas y respuestas

Twilight-¿De dónde vienes y como llegaste hasta acá?

Spidey/Peter-Bueno pues según lo que se vengó de otro mundo diferente al suyo y no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí

Apple Jack-¿Eres malo o nos harás algún daño?

Spidey/Peter-No

Rarity-¿Por qué estas vestido así de forma que la ropa te cubra todo tu cuerpo?

Peter/Spidey-Es mi traje de héroe

Scotaloo-¿Héroe?

Peter/Spidey-Si ya saben héroe, un tipo con habilidades sensacionales que normalmente usa un traje que oculta su verdadera identidad y que se dedica a salvar vidas o detener a los malos, ¿No han tenido una experiencia así?

Rainbow Dash solo se quedo mirando a sus amigas con un poco de enojo, pero luego sonrió porque le ayudaron a ser más humilde.

Dash-Si de hecho una vez (le cuenta a Spidey la historia de "(pondré los dos nombres tanto en inglés como en español)" Mare Do Well/La misteriosa yegua bienhechora, mientras Spidey ponía atención y se reía en ciertas partes) y bueno esa es la única experiencia que hemos tenido así.

Spike-No es cierto

Todas las mane six-¿No?

Spike-¿Que no recuerdan a Los Powerponies?

Spidey/Peter. ¿Powerponies? No será Power Rangers (Cuando vi el capitulo siempre pensé en ellos solo por el nombre)

Spike-No el nombre está bien veras… (Igual le cuenta la historia) y bueno eso es todo

Twilight-Bueno si, pero no habríamos terminado ahí si tú no hubieses dicho el hechizo que nos mando al mundo de ese cómic

Spidey/Peter-No me gustaría estar en un cómic sería raro; personas que tal vez no conozcas escribiendo sobre ti y poniéndote en situaciones que tú no quieras.

Fluttershy-Emmm disculpe señor humano, señor cuando despertó le hice una pregunta y no me ha respondido, podría responderla, digo si no lo molesta claro no quisiera molestarlo.

Spidey/Peter-Perdón, es que después del susto y las historias se me olvido tu pregunta ¿Me la podrías repetir?

Fluttershy-Si ¿Se encuentra bien, tiene un nombre?

Spidey/Peter-Me encuentro bien, bueno eso si quitas mis heridas de gravedad y mi nombre es Peter Parker

Swettie Belle-Ese es un nombre raro

Spidey/Peter-¿He de suponer que los suyos son muy bonitos no? (Lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo)

Swettie Belle-Si lo son (no creo que entiendan el sarcasmo y si lo usaron alguna vez no recuerdo)

Spidey/Peter-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Twilight-Bueno yo soy Twilight Sparkle ellas son Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, el es Spike, el es discord y ellas tres son Apple Bloom, Swettie Belle y Scotaloo.

Spidey/Peter-Bueno son nombres simpáticos pero estaría mejor si me dijeras quien es quien… mejor yo adivino Twilight. (Ve a Pinkie Pie)Tú eres Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie-Siiii… ey ¿Cómo supiste?

Spidey/Peter-Bueno eres rosa y Pinkie significa rosado (creo)… es algo obvio (ve a Dash) Tu eres Rainbow Dash, lo sé porque tu melena es bueno de arcoíris, (Apple Jack) debes de ser Apple Jack porque bueno tu dibujo ese son tres manzanas y Apple es manzana en inglés, (Fluttershy) tú pegaso amarilla eres Fluttershy, veo que eres tímida y tu nombre tiene esa palabra en inglés (shy es tímido/a), tú eres discord que te queda bien el nombre alebrije (ya saben a quien vio, y discord lo vio algo molesto), tú eres Rarity ya que… bueno eres la que no he nombrado (Rarity pone una cara de enserio), tú eres Spike ya que bueno ese es el nombre que más te queda ya que no es tan… tan… tan… tan pony.(Apple Bloom) Tienes que ser Apple Bloom ya que te pareces a Apple Jack y debo suponer que son hermanas ¿No?

Apple Bloom-Si

Spidey/Peter-Bueno voy a seguir, solo quedan Scotaloo y Swettie Belle (Swettie Belle) bueno tú pareces ser Swettie Belle

Sweetie Belle-¿Cómo estás seguro? No hay nada que muestre lo que significa mi nombre

Peter/Spidey-Bueno eres dulce y linda lo cual significa tú nombre (Sweetie es dulzura y Belle es beldad=linda, hermosa, etc.) y bueno tú eres Scotaloo ya que eres la que queda de entre todos.

Scotaloo-Bueno eres simpático amigo

Ya los que estaban en contra de Spidey por lo que les había dicho discord ya les empezó a caer bien todos lo miraban bien excepto discord (la explicación viene después) y todos viendo su traje y de repente Apple Jack pregunta.

Apple Jack-Un momento no te pongas como un toro suelto (esas expresiones no se me dan bien así que necesitare ayuda) dijiste que eres un superhéroe ¿no? entonces ¿cual es tú alter ego superheroico?

Peter/Spidey-Sabes me gustaría seguir respondiendo sus preguntas pero tengo heridas que necesitan ser tratadas urgentemente.

Fluttershy cuando escucho eso rápidamente corrió a todos de su casa diciéndoles que lo dejaran solo para que se recupere, luego de que todos salvo discord (creo que discord vive en la casa de Fluttershy) busco unas vendas para poder vendar a Spidey y curarle sus heridas.

Spidey algún día volverá a luchar pero eso es todo por ahora hago los capítulos cortos para que no termine la historia rápido y tengo dividida la historia en tres partes esta es el fin de la 1/16 de la primera etapa así que esto será largo.

Como nadie respondió mi duda la pondré de nuevo ¿Cómo hallaron la historia?

Bueno eso es todo nos leemos pronto chau.


	5. Conociendo el lugar

Saben tarde o temprano iba a hacer esto y creo que me divertiré al hacerlo y no sé si les guste leerlo y decidí que cuando lleve el traje será Spidey y cuando no será Peter

Después de que Peter se haya recuperado un poco, lo suficiente como para caminar decidió pedir el favor si el podía visitar el lugar, dijeron que sí, claro que Twilight lo redujo de tamaño para que no ocasionara mucha bulla, Peter estaba escondido en el sombrero de Apple Jack. Y cuando iba a empezar su visita en Ponyville.

En algún lado de Ponyville, mejor dicho en una casa de una pony terrestre y una unicornio.

Bon-Bon- (Algo frustrada) Lyra ya sal del baño sabes yo también vivo aquí y no solo tú puedes es…

No acabo ya que la puerta del baño cayo con un mini explosión y en el marco en donde se supone debería ir la puerta estaba Lyra con una cara de Ha llegado pero no de la forma alegre si no de la forma profética saben.

Bon-Bon-¡Lyra! ¿Qué suceda contigo? Ya es suficiente que siempre te aguante esa obsesión con una criatura que ni existe haciendo dibujos, escribiendo historias, componiendo música y teniendo fantasías bastante desagradables, te lo repito no son reales, ni siquiera somos la misma especie (Lyra no quito su cara y ni escucho lo que le dijo su amiga solo camino hasta la puerta y Bon-Bon noto esto) ¿Uhh? Lyra ¿me escuchaste?… ¿a dónde vas?

Lyra-Están aquí

Bon-Bon- ¿Quiénes?

Lyra-Los humanos, bueno solo uno

Bon-Bon-¡Lyra! Por enésima vez no… ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que hay uno en Ponyville?

Lyra-Es mi sentido detecta humanos

Bon-Bon-¿Sentido detecta humanos?

Lyra-Es algo que desarrolle cuando supe de la existencia de estos grandiosos seres… si me permites voy a buscarlo y a inundarle en preguntas sobre su especie

Bon-Bon-Oye espe…

Lyra le cerró la puerta en la cara a su amiga y esta solo la siguió para ver que no se lastime o algo por el estilo

Con Spidey arriba del sombrero de Apple Jack, con las mane six (las CMC estaban en la escuela)

Apple Jack-Bien terrón de azúcar a donde quieres ir primero (seguían en casa de Fluttershy, no piensen que porque estaba con Apple Jack estaba en Sweet Apple Acres solo espérense a que lo diga yo y ahí ya sabrán no supongan mucho y luego digan que yo soy el que escribe mal)

Spidey-Bueno me gustaría ir a un lugar donde pueda comer algo y después a donde pueda remendar mi traje

Apple Jack-Muy bien allá vamos (en ese momento salió trotando hacia Sugar Cup Corner)

Los dos iban muy callados hasta que Spidey decidió derretir el hielo (apariencia de spidey: esta vendado en el pie izquierdo, el brazo derecho, el pecho, la pierna derecha y la mano izquierda y sigue con su traje desgarrado)

Spidey-Y ¿Porqué no vinieron tus amigas también ó tú hermana con sus amigas ó discord?

Apple Jack-Bueno Twilight tuvo que ir a Canterlot por una nueva emergencia y ella se llevo a Spike, Rarity tiene varios encargos de ropa.

Spidey-¿Ella hace ropa?

Apple Jack-Si y me alegraría que hicieses las preguntas al final de mi explicación

Spidey-Lo siento; continua

Apple Jack-Bueno como iba diciendo Rainbow Dash fue llamada a la academia de los Wonderbolts algo sobre una prueba o algo así, Fluttershy tiene que censar a los animales de Ponyville y discord la ayuda, mi hermana y sus amigas están en la escuela y bueno Pinkie Pie trabaja a donde vamos… yo pude porque mi familia me dijo que me tomara un tiempo libre para des estresarme por trabajar tanto en la granja.

Spidey-Ahhh… espera ¿A dónde vamos?

En ese momento llegaron a Sugar Cup Corner y al entrar vieron a Pinkie moviéndose como suele hacerlo atendiendo a otros ponies y cuando vio a Apple Jack ella se fue corriendo hacia ella y le dio una gran sonrisa.

Pinkie-Hola Apple Jack que te trae por aquí… ya se quieres comer unos cupcakes ó un gran pie ó… (Apple Jack le tapo la boca con su casco para que ella la escuchara)

Apple Jack-Bueno no soy yo la que tiene hambre más bien es. (Agita su sombrero para decirle a spidey que salga para que lo vea Pinkie)

Pinkie se acerca al sombrero de Apple Jack para poder hablarle a spidey sin que pareciese algo raro y pensaran que le susurra algo a su amiga

Pinkie-Hola amiguito que quieres para comer

Spidey-Pues un cupcake de chocolate estaría bien

Tan pronto dijo esto Pinkie fue y regreso con el cupcake en una bolsita y dijo en voz normal para disimular

Pinkie-Aquí tienes tu cupcake Apple Jack que lo disfrutes

Apple Jack-Gracias lo hare

En los alrededores de la casa de Fluttershy

Lyra tenía su brillo típico de los unicornios al hacer magia y ponía su cuerno sobre el piso como si fuese un perro

Bon-Bon-Lyra para ¿siquiera sabes el porqué tu sentido ese nos trajo a la casa de Fluttershy? ¿Y si notas que pareces un perro así?

Lyra no la escuchaba decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en encontrar al humano

Bon-Bon-¡Lyra! Escúchame no me ignores

En ese momento Lyra dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Sugar Cup Corner en la misma posición seguida por su amiga Bon-Bon

De vuelta con spidey

Spidey veía como Apple Jack llevaba el cupcake en su boca y luego le dice

Spidey-¿No hay otro lugar en donde comer otra cosa que no tenga mucha azúcar? digo me puede dar diabetes si como mucha azúcar

Apple Jack-Bueno lo único que discord nos dijo que podrías comer y que hay cerca de Ponyville es Sweet Apple Acres que es donde vivo y trabajo

Spidey-¿Y qué venden ahí?

Apple Jack- Manzanas

Spidey-Bien vamos para allá pero antes quiero ir a remendar mi ropa ¿Hay un lugar en donde pueda remendar mi traje?

Apple Jack-Bueno está la Boutique Carrusel ahí trabaja Rarity

Spidey-Bien vamos para allá

Igual que la vez anterior había mucho silencio pero no duró tanto ya que el lugar estaba cerca y al llegar vieron mucha tela regada por todas partes y Rarity literalmente estaba hundida entre todo.

Rarity-(Alzando su casco y sacudiéndolo) ¡AYUDENME ME AGOGO EN MODA PASADA!

Lo dejare aquí

Rarity se ahogara en uno de sus peores miedos para saber si sigue con su sentido de la moda intacto no dejen de leer esto en el mismo link por el mismo escritor y e podrían hacer el favor de ver si podrían promocionar mi historia y yo haría lo mismo con las suyas, si quieren claro no es obligación, Chau


	6. Conociendo el lugar parte 2

Capitulo 6

Conociendo el lugar parte 2

Me sorprende lo rápido que actualizo esta cosa en menos de un mes llevo 6 capítulos, pero no los/las aburriré más y seguiré la historia. …Emm. ¿En que me quede? A si Rarity, ahora sí ha hacer la historia

Rarity se hundía entre prendas que ella detestaba (traducción: modas viejas que nadie aprecia, ropas desalineadas, etc.) y ella gritaba al etilo e-n el que solo Rarity sabe gritar.

Rarity- ¡Ayuda! No dejen que la pésima moda afecte mi mente creativa.

Apple Jack se quedo un poco confundida sobre si ayudarla o solo estaba en uno de sus momentos de reina del drama(Que de verdad era eso) , pero nuestro amigable vecino spider-man no dudo n i un segundo en saltar del sombrero de Apple Jack y caer sobre toda la ropa y con ayuda de un trozo de tela (no tiene sus lanzadores de telaraña, ya que se quedaron en Marvel 1610) la saco amarrando ese trozo de tela en su pata y jalando (es fuerte en ese tamaño explico porque más adelante) logrando sacar a la damisela en apuros.

Rarity-Gracias querido si no me hubieses ayudado mis futuros diseños serían u desastre

Spidey-No fue nada a eso me dedico

Apple Jack-Bueno Rarity a lo que venimos fue a ver si podrías remendar el traje de nuestro amigo Peter.

Rarity-Me encantaría enserio, pero tengo muchos encargos por hacer, lo siento tanto.

Spidey-No te preocupes yo lo remiendo

Apple Jack- (Algo… no bastante impresionada) ¿Sabes cómo remendar ropa?

Spidey- Bueno, cuando eres un superhéroe no puedes pedirle a cualquiera que remiende tus prendas, ya sabes con eso de la identidad secreta y todo.

Rarity-Me parece perfecto querido puedes ocupar la máquina de coser de ahí (apunto a una máquina que al parecer estaba despejada su zona) yo te traeré los hilos para que quede bien tú traje.

Spidey-Bueno eso estaría bien, pero no puedo hacer mucho con ese tamaño (decía trepando por la pata de la mesa en donde estaba la máquina de coser, pero ninguna de las dos lo vio subirse) ¿Qué tú no podrías hacer un hechizo como el que uso su amiga Twilight para desencogerme? (dijo ya arriba de la mesa y al lado de la máquina)

Rarity-Oh, sí puedo hacerlo antes de partir Twilight me enseño el hechizo por si querías volver a tu tamaño original. Emmm Apple Jack querida podrías bajarlo también (ella supone que quien subió a Spidey a la mesa fue Apple Jack)

Apple Jack-Claro (dijo con algo de duda ya que ella pensó que Spidey uso un trozo de tela o algo parecido para ayudarse a subir)

Spidey-No se preocupen puedo bajar yo solo (dicho esto salto hacia un motón de trozos de tela resultando ileso pero logro asustar un poco a sus amigas ponies)

Rarity-Querido, no hagas eso otra vez te pudiste haber lastimado

Apple Jack-Si Peter, aunque tengas poderes puedes salir lastimado… por cierto ¿Qué poderes tienes?

Spidey-Me gustaría responder, pero este traje no se arreglara solo sabes (dijo señalando grandes rupturas de su traje)

Spidey le hizo una señal a Rarity indicándole que estaba listo y está hizo el hechizo haciendo que volviese a su tamaño real.

Spidey-Bueno tengo algo de trabajo por hacer, si me disculpan estaré remendando el traje así que les agradecería que se fuesen a otra habitación

Rarity-¿Por qué?

Spidey-Bueno no sé si su amigo alebrije llamado discord les dijo que los humanos tenemos un sentido de la vergüenza muy avanzado y por eso usamos ropa la mayoría del tiempo.

Apple Jack-No, creo que también omitió esa información. (Lo que dice a continuación es en su mente) Tendremos que hablar con discord para ver si no olvido nada más.

Rarity-¿Pero no tienes alguna ropa para ponerte?

Spidey-No toda mi ropa se quedó en mi mundo y no creo que aparezca mágicamente atrás de mí. (Cuando dijo eso justamente aparece un resplandor blanco atrás de él y aparece su ropa habitual con una nota arriba de ella)

Spidey-(Algo molesto) Ahhh, me retracto (fue caminando hacia su ropa y empezó a leer la nota que tenia encima)

La nota decía:

"Creo que esto te podría servir al remendar tus prendas y no pasar por mucha vergüenza con tus nuevas amigas. Cuídate Atte. D"

Cuando Spidey terminó de leer a nota lo único que hizo fue ver hacia arriba y decir un leve "Gracias" e inmediatamente después fue a cambiarse a un lugar donde no lo viesen sus amigas y luego salió con su look de civil.

Rarity-Te soy sincera Peter que te vez mejor con tu traje que con esas ropas

Spidey-Bueno a ti tal vez no te gusta, pero es algo muy usual en mi mundo.

Rarity-Bueno no importa ya deberías empezar a remendar tu ropa ¿no?

Apple Jack-Ehhh, Rarity deberías volverlo a encoger y de paso también hacer lo mismo con la máquina y su ropa creo que me la llevare en mi mochila (no sé como se llaman esas cosas que usan de mochilas)

Rarity-¿Por qué querida? (dejando en claro su duda)

Apple Jack- Bueno pues en primera alguien podría verlo, en segunda creo que estaría mejor que lo hiciese en el castillo de Twilight o en Sweet Apple Acres y en tercera ¡Lyra y Bon-Bon vienen hacia acá!

Y efectivamente por la ventana se podía ver a Lyra con el brillo en su cuerno indicando que el SDH (Sentido Detecta Humanos) estaba activo y se veía a Bon-Bon siguiéndola pero como si a la vez cuidase de ella.

Un poco antes en los alrededores de Sugar Cup Corner

Lyra seguía con su cuerno rosando el piso como si fuese un perro olfateando algo y atrás de ella Bon-Bon que la había seguido para evitar que hiciese cosas que luego ella debía pagar.

Bon-Bon-Lyra, ya para no, primero fuimos a la casa de Fluttershy y ahora a Sugar Cup Corner, no crees que es un locura que esos dos lugares tuviesen una criatura que no existe.

Lyra solo la ignoraba concentrándose completamente en el pequeño rastro que había dejado el humano, y al entrar su cuerno la guío hacia Pinkie Pie y esta bueno estaba siendo ella misma… como siempre.

Lyra-Pinkie (le dijo gritando un poco para que ella fuese con ella (valga la redundancia)) Ven aquí quiero hablar de algo contigo.

Pinkie se acerco dando saltitos tipo Pepe le Fu y tarareando una tonadita que ella invento y al llegar con Lyra.

Lyra-Bien Pinkie una pregunta ¿Has visto algún humano?

Pinkie-Si

Lyra y Bon-Bon- ¿Enserio? (Lyra lo dijo de forma alegre mientras Bon-Bon lo dijo de forma sorpresiva)

Pinkie Pie-Si son esas criaturas que me has mostrado que caminan en dos patas, son parecidos a los monos, tienen extremidades (y así dijo un montón de cosas actuándolas y haciendo que la cara alegre de Lyra se quitase y haciendo que Bon-Bon se calmase) ¿Por qué lo cuestionas?

Lyra-No, me refiero… ¿Has visto a uno ahora?

Pinkie Pie-No, ahora estoy hablando contigo tontita, pero calmada aquí está la tía Pinkie para calmarte.

Lyra-(un poco fastidiada) Bien Pinkie en 1 estoy 99% segura que no somos parientes y en segunda… (Aquí es el momento donde Spidey vuelve a su tamaño normal)

Pinkie Pie-¿Y en segunda qué? (La cara de Lyra volvió a ser la de han llegada de forma profética)

Lyra-Adiós. (Habiendo dicho esto salió como un rayo hacia afuera del negocio seguida por Bon-Bon)

Pinkie Pie-Adiós, vuelvan pronto (dijo con su tono habitual)

Y bien hasta aquí estará creo que habrá parte 3 y varios de ustedes se preguntarán y si no ser lo preguntan, bueno ya les metí la incógnita en su mente de ¿Cuando les dirá Spidey a las mane six que poderes tiene y los usara mucho, bueno pues hare que solo 3 pequeñas niñas sepan que poderes tiene y las mane six se enteraran en una pelea donde Spidey participa, y eso es todo lo que les diré por ahora no les spoileare la historia. Chao.


	7. Escapando hacia Sweet Apple Acres

Saben iba a poner una nota con cosas chistosas pero mejor no para hacer eso debería hacer una historia de Deadpool

Deadpool-¿Me llamaban?

Yo-No gracias, no quiero hacer pausas innecesarias

Deadpool-Ok, pero acabas de llamarme en una pausa innecesaria

Yo-… Ya vete (lo empujo hasta que lo saco) Shu, Shu

Deadpool-Bien lectores de esta historia que no me tiene como protagonista disfrútenla mientras convenzo al escritor de incluirme (saca una pistola y la carga) Chao

A si lo que sucedió con Lyra es que como Peter creció detecto más humanidad y creyó que había más humanos en donde lo llevaba su cuerno (hablo de Lyra) esto lo aclaro por si se lo preguntaban bueno ahora si a continuar

Lyra se encontraba de camino hacia la boutique Carrusel seguida por Bon-Bon

Bon-Bon-¡Lyra! ¿A dónde vas ahora? ¿Porque te fuiste corriendo así dejando extrañada a Pinkie Pie? Hola ¿Me escuchas?

Lyra inmediatamente se detiene y le da una mirada como de ¿enserio no sabes? de forma enojada

Lyra-(al fin se digna a hablarle) ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Bon-Bon esta es la primera y tal vez la última oportunidad que tengo para probar que mis sueños son realidad y no estoy loca como la mayoría de los ponies piensa incluyéndote si te quieres ir no te detendré no hare nada malo (lo que sigue lo dijo susurrando) al menos lo intentare

Bon-Bon-Lyra eres mi mejor amiga y nunca te consideraría una loca solo un poco fuera de tus casillas y no te preocupes te seguiré para hallar a esa criatura ficticia (lo que sigue lo susurra también) y escuche lo que dijiste

Lyra-Te dije que si existen… bueno al menos me sigues

Mientras en la boutique Carrusel las cosas estaban más tensas

Apple Jack- ¿Qué haremos? Lyra llegara en cualquier momento y sabes cómo se pone con ese temita (mirando de reojo a Peter)

Rarity-Bueno creo que te pusiste muy histérica ¿no crees?

Apple Jack-Perdón es que estoy algo nerviosa porque alguien más sepa de él (señalando a Peter)

Peter-¿Qué tiene de malo que…? o cierto olvide que nadie conoce a los humanos (pensamiento de Peter) y menos a los mutantes o meta humanos.

Rarity-Bueno pues hay que volverte a hacerte pequeño para que puedas salir otra vez en el sombrero de Apple Jack

Apple Jack-¿Y las cosas que necesita? ¿Y su traje rojo y azul?

Rarity-Cierto no lo había pensado

Peter-Fácil Apple Jack puede llevarse las cosas cargando y tendrías que encogerme a mí y a mi traje para que estemos en el sombrero de la pony vaquera

Apple Jack-Es una buena solución (cambiando a una cara algo molesta) y no me llames vaquera

Peter-¿Qué esperabas? Pareces una vaquera ¿Cómo quieres que te digan?

Rarity-¡Basta! Pueden seguir peleando en un lugar más alejado… ¿Qué tal si van a tú casa Apple Jack?

Peter-¿Creen que es buena idea llevarme a otro lugar con ponies que no saben de mi?

Apple Jack-Bueno pues ellos ya saben de ti y aparte debo ir por las niñas a la escuela iría de paso así que si es una buena idea

Peter-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué les dijiste?!

Apple Jack-Tranquilo 1-No les pude mentir así que tuve que hacerlo y mi hermanita Apple Bloom me ayudo a explicarles mejor. 2-Nadie te notaría en Sweet Apple Acres ya que es propiedad privada y nadie te fastidiaría

Peter-Bien, pero cuando estemos ahí como volveré a mi tamaño normal si por lo que me contaron ustedes nadie de tu familia controla la magia

Apple Jack-Bueno pues después de que estés seguro iría por Rarity o por discord para que crezcas otra vez

Peter-Bueno pues empequeñéceme otra vez Rarity, pero me cambiare otra vez a mi traje de héroe

Rarity-¿Por qué querido?

Peter-Bueno, pues me sentiría más cómodo ya que es una ropa que fue diseñada para escapar o ser más ágil

Cuando terminó de decir eso Peter, rápido se puso su traje y luego Rarity lo encogió otra vez al tamaño que estaba, después Apple Jack llevo a Peter hacia su sombrero y lo metió, para quien no entienda lo metió entre el sombrero y su cabeza… y también su traje

Apple Jack-¿Pero cómo me llevare las cosas que él necesita?

Rarity-Querida ¿No recuerdas que me diste tu maleta (como se llame esa cosa con la que los ponies cargan cosas) para remendarla? (dijo esto sacando justamente la maleta de AJ pero…)

Apple Jack-(cara de que te ha pasado hijo mío) ¿Qué es esa cosa?

La maleta de Apple Jack tenía muchos moños, brillos, y cosas que Rarity le pondría

Rarity-Bueno quise darle algo de clase ya que se ve mejor

Apple Jack- ¡Regrésalo a la normalidad!

Spidey-No hay tiempo solo vayámonos de aquí

Apple Jack rápidamente guardo todas las cosas que necesitaba para remendar su traje y también la ropa de civil de Spidey y aparentemente lo guardo todo… APARENTEMENTE

Ya cuando Apple Jack se dirigía hacia la salida de la boutique de Rarity no la habré ella sino que la abren Lyra y Bon-Bon, cosa que dejo paralizadas tanto a Rarity como a Apple Jack y a Spidey que podía verlo a través de las cerdas del sombrero de Apple Jack.

Lyra-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? ¿Han hecho algo nuevo? (esto lo dijo tratando de sonar normal, pero se le notaba que estaba… como diría Pinkie Pie "nerviosonada")

Rarity-¿Nosotras?, claro que si, digo claro que no, no hemos hecho nada fuera de lo común ¿Verdad Apple Jack?

Apple Jack-Bueno pues… no nada raro por aquí… yo mejor me voy (su voz era cuando le miente a Pinkie en donde sale por vez primera Pinkamena) (Luego de decir esto ella quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero mejor no lo hizo para no levantar sospechas)

Mientras Apple Jack se retiraba, Lyra se preparaba para bombardear a Rarity con sus preguntas… y muchas no son muy bonitas que digamos

Lyra-¿Has visto a un humano, conoces a uno, has olido a un humano, lo has lamido, (este se lo susurra de manera que invade su espacio vital y a Rarity le dio miedo) lo has hecho con un humano…?

Bon-bon- ¡Lyra! Perdón Rarity ya sabes cómo es ella

Rarity-No te preocupes me ha hecho preguntas peores

Bon-bon-¿Enserio? (dice esto con cara seria y mirando hacia Lyra que andaba esculcando entre las cosas de Rarity)

Rarity-Si enserio… hey deja eso

Después de decir eso fue a perseguir a Lyra que se había robado un maniquí para "investigar" si tenía esencia humana, hasta que… Lyra se tropieza con algo extraño y al verlo se emociona como no tienen ni idea.

Lyra-¡O por Celestia al fin una prueba!

Bueno la cosa con la que tropezó era una zapato de Peter que lamentablemente Apple Jack no vio, pero Lyra si

Lyra-Con que nada extraño ¿eh?

Rarity- No tengo idea que es eso creo que se coló en las reparticiones de tela que siempre me llegan (dice demasiado nerviosa)

Lyra-Si, claro (dice esto con mucha duda porque no le cree a Rarity)

Rarity-Sabes que solo estaba hablando cosas con Apple Jack no hacía nada raro

Bon-bon-Ves Lyra te dije que no habría nada raro aquí así que mejor ya…

Lyra-Apple Jack (esto lo dice mientras gira su cabeza como si fuera el exorcista y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta)

Por la ventana todavía se veía a Apple Jack se veía muy distante pero todavía se veía y bueno como ya es costumbre en esta historia Lyra dejó a Rarity y a Bon-bon como si por arte de magia se tratara (aunque creo que si es así) para ir a perseguir a Apple Jack y como siempre Bon-bon se disculpo con Rarity con lo sucedido y fue a perseguir a Lyra para que no incomode también a Apple Jack.

Mientras tanto con la granjera

Ella se seguía alejando con Spidey oculto en su sombrero, pero aún así charlaban muy bien y tenían suerte de que nadie estuviera ahí para tachare a Apple Jack de loca.

Apple Jack- ¡Hey Peter!

Spidey-¿Qué pasa?

Apple Jack-Bueno me preguntaba ¿Porqué salvaste a Rarity si solo estaba exagerando y siendo una reina del drama?

Spidey-Bueno de cierta forma esa es una de las razones por las que soy un superhéroe

Apple Jack-¿Enserio?

Spidey-Si

Apple Jack- (ya con un tono que mostraba interés sobre el pasado del adolescente (en el universo Ultimate seguía siendo un adolescente) ¿Qué pasó?

Spidey estaba a punto de responderle cuando enfrente de la granjera apareció Lyra con una cara de una gran emoción combi-nada con un ligero toque psicópata.

Lyra-Hola AJ

Apple Jack- (algo asustada) Hola

Lyra-¿Puedo checar tu maleta si no te incomoda?

Apple Jack-Si me incomoda y bastante (tratando de alejarse de Lyra)

Lyra trataba de acercarse a ella pero en eso un pony (un pony x ustedes dirán quien) paso con una carreta llena de lámparas de velas y por pura casualidad de la vida esta paso por atrás de Apple Jack haciendo que se vea la sombra de Spidey que estaba haciendo unos ejercicios que Apple Jack no sentía debido al tamaño de Spidey, pero Lyra pudo verlo

Lyra- Así que no tienes nada (esto lo hacia acercándose más para quitarle el sombrero a Apple Jack y si logro quitárselo) Aja… ¿Ah? No hay nada

Apple Jack se asusto cuando Lyra le quito el sombrero, pero se asusto más cuando no vio a Peter.

Si esto fuese una animación Lyra pondría el agujero del sombrero hacia la pantalla y ahí se ve a Spidey con su típica pose cuando escala una pared.

Lyra- Ups, perdón es que… pensé que…

Apple Jack-No te preocupes convivo mucho con Pinkie Pie así que lo tuyo no es tan grave

En eso ya va llegando Bon-bon en extremo preocupada por lo que su amiga haya podido haber hecho

Bon-bon-Apple Jack por favor perdona a Lyra lo que te haya hecho sabes cómo es

Apple Jack-No te preocupes no hizo nada malo

Bon-bon- ¿Enserio? (ve a Lyra) ¿Quién eres tú?

Apple Jack- Bueno me gustaría seguir hablando pero tengo cosas que hacer en Sweet Apple Acres

Dicho esto Apple Jack se fue hacia su hogar pensando que Lyra ya no perseguiría a Peter… que equivocada estaba

Lyra-Bon-bon

Bon-bon-¿Si? ¿Te sucede algo?

Lyra- Nada solo es que necesito tú ayuda para algo

Bon-bon-¿Para qué? (aunque ya se lo estaba imaginando y eso la preocupaba)

Lyra-Para colarnos en Sweet Apple Acres y ver donde están los humanos

Bueno sé que me mataran por tardarme tanto pero enserio tenía cosas que hacer y cuando tenía planeado actualizar me salían con un paseo o algo por el estilo y aparte que estuve ocupado buscando el videojuego de Deadpool para Deadpool, peor no conforme con eso tuve que viajar al futuro para comprar boletos para su película y dárselos para que dejase de molestar, pero bueno lo quieren aquí si dicen que si bueno estaré feliz y si dicen que no mucho mejor para avanzar más en la historia que tengo planeada desde que inicie esta historia

Chao


	8. Tres Crussaiders y una arañita

Bueno pues decidieron no poner al pobre Wade así que, Adiós Deadpool

Deadpool-(pone cara triste) Ay porque nadie me quiere (ya se va)

Yo-no sé porque siento que tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto desde ahora… bueno sigamos:

Después de un tiempo Apple Jack acompañada de las CMC estaban llegando a Sweet Apple Acres, luego de un tiempo finalmente llegaron a su destino Apple Jack tenía que trabajar así que decidió dejar a las niñas en su casa club y de paso dejar también a Spidey con ellas para que se conozcan más… y aparte ellas le insistieron eso para ver si el héroe les ayudaba a obtener sus Cuttie Marks.

Las niñas subieron a Spidey en

Apple Bloom -Muy bien señor humano superhéroe ¿Cuál es su Cuttie Mark?

Spidey-¿Mi qué cosa? (demasiado confundido)

Sweetie Belle – No es "que cosa" es una Cuttie Mark.

Spidey-¿Y eso es?

Scootaloo-Es una marca especial que define el talento de todo pony ¿Los humanos no tienen una?

Spidey-No lo creo Scoot ya que no necesariamente tenemos solo un talento sino puedes aprender los que quieras.

Apple Bloom-¿Ósea que son multiusos?

Spidey-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera entonces sí.

Sweetie Belle- ¿Por qué no tienen Cuttie Marks?

Spidey-(algo fastidiado) ¡No lo sé!

Scootaloo-Bueno eres un superhéroe ¿verdad?

Spidey-Si

Apple Bloom- Entonces ¿Tienes algún nombre de héroe o algo así?

Spidey-Si, claro que lo tengo

Sweetie Belle-¿Y cuál es?

Spidey-Bueno soy el Sorprendente Hombre Araña

Scootaloo-Ósea que tienes lo poderes de una araña ¿verdad?

Spidey-Bueno eso es algo obvio

Sweetie Belle-¿Y cómo los conseguiste?

Spidey-Bueno pues estaba en una excursión de mi escuela a los laboratorios Oscorp, pero después me separe de mi grupo para poder ver una exposición de arañas alteradas genéticamente por que adoro esa clase de cosas, así que entre a una sala donde había muchas arañas y una se me acerco al cuello silenciosamente y me mordió, me concentre tanto en quitarme la que no vi que había una cámara de seguridad que grabo lo que paso… (Ese es su origen en el universo Ultimate, en el Amazing lo muerde una araña radioactiva)

Apple Bloom-(asombrada) Así que por la mordedura de esa araña obtuviste tus poderes y decidiste ser un superhéroe por qué es lo correcto

Spidey-No exactamente

Scootaloo-(Intrigada) A que te refieres con que "no exactamente"

Spidey-(algo pensativo) Bueno pues en un inicio yo soy huérfano, mis padres murieron en un accidente…

Apple Bloom-(Sintiendo empatía) Te comprendo, tampoco tengo padres, pero me cuidan mis hermanos mayores y mi abuela Smith.

Spidey-(Se alegro al ver que a alguien le paso algo similar) Bueno pues Apple Bloom algo así paso con migo, los que me cuidaban eran mis tíos May y Ben Parker (el apellido de soltera de la tía May es Reilly, para andar de sabiondos) en ese tiempo yo pensaba en mi mismo, pensé que podría usar mis poderes para mi propio beneficio hasta que un día…

Les cuenta sobre lo que le paso al tío Ben y que el ladrón que no quiso atrapar fuel el culpable y la culpa lo puso en el camino heroico (no lo pongo completo porque todo el mundo conoce esa historia).

Sweetie Belle-(al igual que sus amigas tenía los ojos llorosos por la historia de su nuevo amigo) Así que si no hubiese pasado ese incidente con el ladrón tú hubieses sido…

Spidey-Un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, si. A veces hay que tener alguna perdida para poder ver el buen camino y poder cambiar el mundo para el bien.

Apple Bloom- Y después ¿qué pasó?

Spidey-Bueno me convertí en un héroe enmascarado con una identidad secreta que solo la conocía mi tía May, el padre de mi mejor amigo y un archienemigo mío Norman Osborn, mi novia Mary Jane y mi amiga Gwen Stacy (en este universo sigue viva)… ¿Y qué me cuentan ustedes?

Scootaloo-¿Qué te podríamos contar?

Spidey-Bueno cuando desperté me contaron que tuvieron dos experiencias de superhéroes, pero no han sido sus únicas aventuras ¿verdad?

Apple Bloom-Bueno en ese caso… (Recibe un toque en el hombro, ósea que Scootaloo le toco el hombro para que pudiesen hablar) Un momento

Las Crussaiders se van al círculo de las buenas ideas para ver si es conveniente el contarle a Spidey sobre las aventuras de las mane 6.

Apple Bloom-¿Qué sucede?

Sweetie Belle-No creo que sea buena idea contarle sobre las aventuras de nuestras hermanas y sus amigas

Apple Bloom-¿Por qué no?, ya vimos que es un buen tipo ayudo a muchos en su mundo

Scootaloo-Si, pero ya lo escuchaste el solo pensaba en sí mismo y tuvo que pasar una tragedia para que se activase su lado bueno.

Apple Bloom-Eso sí lo escuche, pero ya lo escuchaste y el ahora es alguien muy bueno, así que merece saberlo.

Scootaloo-Esta bien

Sweetie Belle-Si está bien (piensa un momento) pero con dos condiciones

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo-¿Qué condiciones?

Las niñas regresan a donde esta Spidey y este bueno ya se estaba aburriendo de esperarlas.

Spidey-¿Ya acabaron o me digo esperando?

Scootaloo-Bueno te contaremos lo que pasó… pero hay dos condiciones que debes de hacer

Spidey-(mente) ¿Condiciones, de que se tratara? (voz normal) Bueno díganme las condiciones

Apple Bloom-La primera es que antes de contarte todo nos demuestres como son tus poderes para ver qué digas la verdad

Spidey-Bien, y la segunda condición ¿Cuál es?

Sweetie Belle-Esa te a diremos después

Spidey –Ok (mente) no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme (voz normal) bueno voy a demostrarles mis poderes (mira hacia todas parte como planeando un truco de circo) bueno (mira a Scootaloo) Scootaloo lánzame hacia esa cartulina que tiene un dibujo de ustedes tres

Scootaloo-(bastante confundida) ¿Qué te arroje a nuestra lista de asistencia? ¿Para qué? Te puedes hacer daño

Spidey- Tú solo arrójame; estaré bien

Scootaloo-(Muy nerviosa) Está bien

La pegaso naranja agarra a Spidey y estaba decidida para lanzarlo pero antes de hacerlo se tapo los ojos con su otro casco para no ver lo que ella pensaría sería una tragedia (obviamente después lo quitó), después Spidey ya estaba en el aire.

Spidey daba piruetas en el aire y se puso en su típica pose al escalar ósea con sus manos y pies sobre la pared, después empezó a escalar la pared hasta que llegó al techo donde se dejo caer y aterrizo sobre el moño de Apple Bloom.

Todas-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble!

Spidey-Bueno y todavía me falta algo

Scootaloo-¿Enserio?

Spidey-Si solo necesito esto (agarra el moño de Apple Bloom Y después salto desde su cabeza hasta el suelo usando el moño como paracaídas)

Sweetie Belle-¿Para qué necesitas el moño de Apple Bloom?

Spidey-(Llegando al piso y corriendo hacia el podio que había ahí) Ya lo verán

Las CMC esperaron a que Spidey terminara de escalar el podio para que les dijera algo que las impactara un poco

Spidey-(Mientras se amarraba el moño a modo de que no viera nada) Bien láncenme cosas sin importar que sean

Apple Bloom-No, te haremos daño

Spidey-Confíen en mí

Como la otra vez las CMC le arrojaron cosas pero no estaban muy seguras de hacerlo ya que dañarían a su amigo superhéroe, pero fue muy enorme su sorpresa al ver que Peter esquivo los objetos que le aventaron como si los estuviera viendo.

Todas igualmente terminaron con la cara de Wow cuando Spidey terminó de esquivar todo lo que le lanzaron (que era muy poco ya que no hay muchas cosas en su casa club) e inmediatamente fueron al podio donde estaba la arañita.

Scootaloo-¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Spidey-Bueno pues recuerdan que tengo los poderes de una araña ¿verdad?

Todas-Si

Spidey-Bueno más precisamente mis poderes son los de escalar por casi cualquier superficie, gran fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y mi sentido arácnido.

Sweetie Belle-Como el "sentido Pinkie" de Pinkie Pie

Spidey-¿Pinkie sentido?

Scootaloo-Si es un cosquilleo que le dice a Pinkie Pie sobre ciertos peligros dependiendo de las combinaciones

Spidey-¿Combinaciones, cuáles?

Apple Bloom-Bueno no las sabemos, solo Pinkie Pie las sabe

Spidey-Bueno de hecho así funciona mi sentido arácnido, pero conmigo solo siento una vibración en la cabeza que me advierte de un peligro en general.

Apple Bloom-Bueno cumpliste tu parte del trato ahora nos toca a nosotras

Así las CMC le contaron a Spidey sobre las aventuras de las mane 6 (al menos lo que les contaron a ellas) y Spidey se impresiono por lo que han vivido en esa tierra que parecía tan pacifica.

Aquí lo dejó y como un review dijo de cierta forma el siguiente capítulo se llamara "Dolor de cabeza" pero por ahora Spidey ya entablo una mejor relación con las CMC y se preguntarán que porque no utilizó las telarañas, bueno ya lo había dicho están en Marvel 1610 ósea que Spidey no los tiene… aún.

¿Cuál será la otra condición que les dirán a Peter?

Chao


	9. Un dolor de cabeza para Lyra

Bueno lo único que me molesta un poco es que no todos dejan un review pero bueno con los que tengo me conformo… por mientras, sin más empecemos este capítulo.

Mientras el capitulo pasado transcurría en la casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon:

Lyra-¡Rápido activa el vehículo caza humanos, el interrogador de humanos y el extractor de forma de humanos!

Bon-Bon-¿Te refieres al carrito que tengo que jalar, a la pluma con la que me haces cosquillas y a tú crayón favorito?

Lyra-¡Eso mismo! Ahora hay que ir a la guarida secreta

Bon-Bon-¿El sótano?

Lyra-Bon-Bon te quiero como una hermana y todo eso pero… ¡Podrías seguirme la corriente!

Bon-Bon-(con una cara de que infantil es) Ok

Y rápidamente alistaron todo lo que Lyra había mencionado anteriormente y un par de cositas más dirigiéndose hacía Sweet Apple Acres.

Mientras tanto en el lugar antes mencionado.

Las CMC habían terminado de contarle a Spidey lo que había sucedido con Tirek y lo que Twilight les había comentado a sus respectivas hermanas sobre lo que sucedió en RR.

Spidey-Wow, pensé que este era un mundo 100% amor, felicidad y muchas cursilerías, pero al parecer no es así (oigan si lo piensan bien esa es la primera impresión de un hombre que se vuelve Brony) y las amigas de sus hermana son como los Ultimates (Los vengadores del universo Ultimate).

Apple Bloom-¿Quiénes?

Spidey-Los héroes más poderosos de mi dimensión.

Scootaloo- Y tiene poderes como los tuyos.

Spidey- Bueno si tienen poderes, pero no como los míos, verán ellos… ¡Sentido Arácnido!

Las niñas se asuman por la ventana que tenía su casa club y veían a Lyra acostada cómodamente con un megáfono en su casco y a Bon-Bon muy cansada por tener que jalar el carro donde estaba Lyra y muchas cosas más cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa del árbol de las niñas y Lyra se bajo a investigar no porque su SDH le decía que por ahí podría estar el humano sino también porque Bon-Bon se había cansado y ya no pudo tirar más del carrito.

Lyra- Bon-Bon quédate aquí

Bon-Bon-¿¡Tengo otra opción!?

Lyra la ignoro y al acercarse más a la casa de las CMC su SDH enloquecía más hasta que para justo enfrente de las escaleras de la casa club para decir por el megáfono.

Lyra-Niñas entréguenme al humano y no usare la fuerza

Scootaloo-¿Humano? Crees que nosotras tendríamos un humano

Swettie Belle-Si no es como si Apple Jack nos hubiese encargo de esconderlo… (No acabo porque recibió un pequeño zape por parte de Apple Bloom seguido del típico ruido de Shhh)

Spidey-¿Ahora qué haremos?

Apple Bloom estaba pensando junto con sus amigas mientras veían a Lyra subir las escaleras en cámara lenta)

Scootaloo-¿Por qué subes tan despacio?

Lyra-Para agregarle emoción al descubrimiento del humano

Apple Bloom-Chicas al punto de las buenas ideas

Las CMC estaban pensando hasta que…

Swettie Belle-¡Ya se!

Apple Bloom-¿Cuál es tú idea Swettie Belle?

Swettie Belle-Pensaba en que Scootaloo o yo podríamos llevarnos a Peter a nuestras casas por una noche y al siguiente día dárselo a alguna de nosotras o a nuestras hermanas y sus amigas.

Spidey-Esa es una buena idea.

Apple Bloom-Creo que te lo llevaras tú Swettie Belle, ya que el pobre tiene que arreglar su ropa, yo te llevare más tarde sus cosas.

Scootaloo-¿pero como pasará a Lyra? (que ya estaba a 6 escalones de llegar)

Spidey-Simple, cuando llegue hagan como que se despiden y Swettie Belle pasará al lado de ella y cuando este lo bastante lejos corres con todas tus fuerzas de pony pequeña.

Swettie Belle-Eso haré

Scootaloo- y nosotras te ganaremos tiempo, porque según lo que nos dijo Apple Jack ella sabe en donde están los humanos por alguna razón.

Y curiosamente el plan funciono sin contratiempos solo que en el proceso Swettie Belle saludo a la exhausta Bon-Bon y corrió hasta la Boutique Carrusel, mientras sus amigas distraían a Lyra

Con Lyra y las CMC (bueno las que quedan)

Lyra-Bien niñas hora de que escupan toda la sopa

Apple Bloom-Bueno (va a salir de la casa club)

Lyra-¿¡A dónde vas!?

Apple Bloom-Voy por una sopa

Apple Bloom aunque había sido educada para no mentir por Apple Jack y Big Maghintosh (díganme como se escribe), pero al igual que su hermana por un(a) amigo(a) podría hacer hasta lo imposible y eso estaba por hacer no iba por sopa… bueno en parte si por que tenía hambre, pero en su mochilita de lomo agarro las cosas que Spidey necesitaba para arreglar su traje y fue hacia la Boutique Carrusel para entregárselo a Swettie Belle que por consejo de Rarity mejor que solo trabajaran ella y Spidey por la seguridad de todos.

Y para que nada luciese sospechoso Apple Bloom pregunto si había sopa y le dieron una lata de sopa y lo más rápido que pudo regreso con Scootaloo y Lyra (a Bon-Bon no la cuento ya que sigue dormida) y las encontró bueno MUERTAS… del aburrimiento claro.

Lyra-(algo molesta) Al fin llegaste, te tardaste mucho por solo ir por una sopa.

Apple Bloom-Bueno es que se la pedí a Swettie Belle y a Rarity

Lyra al escuchar eso con su mente loquilla unió unos puntos imaginarios que le decían que las dos unicornios tenían al o los humanos… bueno eso y que su SDH empezó a brillar desde hace un rato

Lyra-Lamento todas las molestias chicas, pero recordé que tengo que hacer algo muy importante

Al decir esto fue con su compañera caída y para despertarla le hecho un balde de agua fría que traía en el carro.

Bon-Bon-(asombrada y enojada) ¡Lyra!

Lyra-Lo siento, pero ahora tienes que llevarme a la Boutique Carrusel.

Bon-Bon-No podemos hacerlo mañana estoy muy cansada.

Lyra-Esta bien.

Lyra hizo brillar su cuerno teletransportandolas a su casa

Bon-Bon-¿Qué pasó?

Lyra-Nos tele transporte a la casa

Bon-Bon-¿Sabías ese hechizo?

Lyra-Si, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es uno de los hechizos básicos

Bon-Bon-¿Y porque me obligaste a cargar todo esto? (señalando el carro)

Lyra-Porque me gusta verte trabajar.

Al decir eso Bon-Bon se desmayo por el cansancio

Mientras en la Boutique

Spidey junto con Swettie Belle y Rarity recibieron las cosas necesarias para que Peter remendase su traje para lo cual Rarity tuvo que regresarlo a su tamaño original y para su fortuna ya era de noche por lo que era muy poco probable que Lyra apareciese otra vez Spidey tuvo que cambiarse a su ropa de civil impresionando a Sweetie Belle ya que ella no lo había visto sin su máscara.

Swettie Belle-WOW, eres más raro sin tu traje

Peter-Si, ya me lo habían mencionado (lo dijo mirando a Rarity con una cara de "verdad que si")

Rarity solo se sintió de una forma verdaderamente incomoda por el comentario de Peter

Las dos hermanas decidieron dejar solo al humano para que trabajase en su traje lo que le no le tomo mucho tiempo ya que tenia practica con eso, pero ahora el problema era en donde dormiría Peter.

Rarity-Querido ¿donde dormirás?

Peter-No te preocupes por ello solo encógeme otra vez y entonces Swettie Belle me ayudara en ese detalle.

Rarity-Bueno si tú lo dices

Para no alargar la cosa Swettie Belle con su mini magia levitaría a Peter hasta el techo

Para alargar la cosa:

Swettie Belle lleva a Peter en su lomo hacia donde sea que se quede en la Boutique de Rarity (que yo recuerde nunca muestran exactamente donde se queda ella) y al llegar ahí:

Swettie Belle-¿y aquí que hago?

Peter-Bueno solo levítame hacia un mueble alto ya que siempre he querido probar algo.

Swettie Belle lo llevo ahí, pero de forma vertical a petición del arácnido peor no pudo sostenerlo mucho por lo que Peter cayó.

Peter-Mejor aviéntame al techo y hazme llegar con tu magia.

Y eso hizo, por lo que Peter durmió de cabeza para abajo, ósea que con sus poderes durmió en el techo como una gran araña.

Al día siguiente

Sweetie Belle se despertó temprano para ir con sus amigas y darle la custodia de Peter a Scootaloo, pero lo hicieron en Sugar Cup Corner ya que ahí estaba vacío a esas horas así que no había mucho problema.

Mientras tanto Lyra las observaba con unos binoculares, Bon-Bon no estaba ya que se quedo dormida.

Lyra-Así que ahora lo tiene Scootaloo, bueno no será gran problema.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash pasó por Scootaloo para invitarla a su casa y que se quedase a dormir con ella esa noche cosa que ella obviamente acepto.

Lyra-Ahhh, me retracto.

Un poco más tarde ese día

Rainbow Dash estaba jugando a un juego de mesa algo curioso con Scootaloo este consistía en una especie de Battle Field pero con movimiento y con nubes y los torpedos eran gotas de agua, Scootaloo iba ganado ya que tenía a Peter como su ayudante y Dash solo tenía a Tanque (eso rimo).

Scootaloo-Ja, ¡gané!

Dash-Pero… ¿Cómo? Si yo soy la mejor.

Scootaloo-Bueno para serte sincera tuve un poco de ayuda.

En ese momento sale Peter que estaba encima de su oreja y se fue a su pelo.

Dash-Así que Peter te ayudo… oye que le paso a tu traje.

Peter-Bueno no puedo estar todo el día vestido de superhéroe, esta es mi roa de civil.

Dash-Bueno te entiendo.

Peter-Una duda.

Dash-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Peter-¿Por qué los pegaos pueden caminar sobre las nubes?

Dash-Ah, bueno verás…

Mientras tanto afuera de a casa de Dash

Lyra y Bon-Bon estaban justo al lado y se preguntaran como bueno pues con la bicicleta helicóptero que tiene Pinkie Pie y si Bon-Bon pedaleaba.

Bon-Bon-Lyra, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Lyra-Ya me preguntaste algo

Bon-Bon-No eso no mi pregunta es… (Tiene que tomar aliento recuerden que ella hace el trabajo duro) ¿Dónde conseguiste este aparato?

Lyra-Se lo pedí prestado a Pinkie Pie.

Bon-Bon-Enserio.

Lyra-Si, solo que todavía no lo sabe

Bon-Bon solo tenía una gran Poker Face al escuchar eso

Dash-…Y eso es lo que pasa

Peter-Umm, interesante y ¿porque yo no podría hacerlo sin magia?

Dash-Bueno es porque…

Bon-Bon-¡ ¿Te robaste el aparato de Pinkie Pie?!

Lyra-Que cosas no, bueno ahora por el humano.

Dash-… ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Peter-No, ninguna

Scootaloo-Yo si tengo una.

Dash-¿Cuál es hermanita?

Scootaloo-¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo?

Dash-Claro que si… pero Peter ¿estarás bien en la cabeza de Scootaloo? Digo te podrías caer.

Peter-No te preocupes estaré bien

Dash-Si tú lo dices.

Ella agarro a Scootaloo y se preparo para volar de una forma verdaderamente rápida mientras Lyra casi tocaba su casa vio como Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo salieron volando hacia una nube que estaba a unos 500 metros hacia el sur a lo que le dijo a Bon-Bon que los siguiera, después de mucho al fin llegaron y vieron una bonita escena donde Dash y Scootaloo jugaban con un freesbee hecho de nubes lo que causo que ambas pusieran unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Lyra-Cuídate Bony

Bon-Bon-¿Bony?

Lyra-Perdón es que me dio tanta ternura el momento que quise ponerte un apodo igual de tierno ¿acaso te molesta?

Bon-Bon-Claro que no, pero ¿Por qué dijiste que me cuidara?

Lyra-Porque voy a hacer esto.

Al decir eso Lyra salto del objeto volador hacia la nube (no le paso nada ya que desde la casa de Dash tenía puesto el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes) desestabilizándolo haciendo que este cayera y girara como se ve en la películas de acción

Bon-Bon-¡LYRA!... BOOM (si, explotó)

Lyra solo camino muy discretamente que incluso agarro una nube que pasaba por ahí para disfrazarse y acercarse de forma sigilosa estaba a unos 10 cm de Scootaloo, pero…

Dash-Que mal olvide algo que le tenía que dar a Fluttershy

Scootaloo-¿Qué cosa es?

Dash-Ella me prestó un pulidor de caparazón para Tanque y no se lo he devuelto y tengo que devolvérselo.

Scootaloo-Ok, vamos.

Lyra en esos momentos solo pensaba "Ay por favor que acaso se organizaron para cambiar de guardián el humano cada día", después de que las pegasos se hubieran ido ella se quedo pensando en cómo podría bajar, eso hasta que recordó que era una unicornio.

En el suelo se hallaban los restos del aparato de Pinkie Pie y a Bon-Bon entre ellos, pero se libero de ellos cuando Lyra llegó.

Bon-Bon-Gracias Lyra.

Lyra-No hay de que ahora hay que ir con Fluttershy.

Bon-Bon-¿Ahora crees que el humano está ahí verdad?

Lyra-Si, y tú me ayudaras… otra vez.

Bon-Bon-Lyra sé que esto es importante para ti, pero creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú sola.

Lyra-¿Me estas abandonando?

Bon-Bon-Bueno es que yo siempre resulto herida cada vez que te ayudo en algo.

Lyra-Aja ¿como en qué?

Bon-Bon-Como la vez que te ayude a hacer unos dulces…

Flashback

Se ve que Lyra mete un montón de cosas que según ella eran comestibles y las metió al horno, pero lo sobrecargo y cuando Bon-Bon abrió el horno le exploto en la cara.

Fin Flashback

Lyra-Solo fue esa vez.

Bon-Bon-O la vez que me pediste que te enseñara a nadar

Flashback

Lyra ya nadaba de una gran forma tanto que decidió lanzarse desde el trampolín más alto que había, obviamente Bon-Bon fue tras ella corriendo cuando Lyra llegó a la cima se arrepintió y se iba a bajar, pero Bon-Bon no pudo frenar y ella recibió el chapuzón aunque no aterrizo bien.

Fin Flashback

Bon-Bon-tuve que estar en cama 2 semanas… ya ves mi punto Lyra, te quiero como a una hermana, pero también quiero vivir sin sufrir accidentes.

Lyra-(algo triste) Está bien te entiendo.

Y así Bon-Bon se fue hacia su casa a descansar y Lyra fue hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

Bueno aquí lo dejo después la tutela de Peter pasara alas mane restante y si se preguntan cuando habrá acción les diré que más pronto de lo que creen.

Hasta la próxima


	10. Muchos problemas

Bueno ahora como la anterior vez no tengo nada más que decir excepto que bueno no los aburro y aquí viene la historia:

En casa de Fluttershy.

Dash y Scootaloo llegaban junto con Peter a la casa de Fluttershy para entregarle el paquete y justo cuando iban a tocar escucharon esto:

Fluttershy-Hm, Discord esto es necesario

Discord-Claro, Fluttershy solo quedare quieta y todo acabara.

Fluttershy-Pero no estoy segura sobre esto.

Discord-Si quieres cierra los ojos.

Fluttershy-Esta bien.

Se escucha un ruido algo curioso y un grito de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy-No Discord no sigas

Del otro lado de la puerta.

Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo tenían caras de "¿Qué estará pasando ahí?", pero Spidey por otro lado tenía una cara más de "¿pasa lo que creo que está pasando?". (Los ponies no tienen la mente tan sucia)

Peter-Dash, entra ya

Dash-Pero, tal vez interrumpa algo

Peter-Enserio tienes que entrar, ¡ya!

Dash entro sin avisar ya que la puerta estaba abierta y vieron a Angel amarrado a un blanco de dardos y a Discord con muchos dardos en su garra de águila a Fluttershy temblando en el suelo asustada.

Discord-Ahora si conejo del averno me las vas a pagar.

Fluttershy-Discord no creo que debieras de lastimar a Angel.

Discord-No lo lastimare solo le lanzare estos dardos (decía mientras lanzaba otro sin mirar)

Rainbow Dash y Scoot solo miraban algo confusas la situación, pero Peter tenía una cara de alivio (y de seguro muchos de ustedes también)

Dash-Emm, ¿interrumpo algo?

Fluttershy-No nada, pero qué bueno que llegaron así Discord ya no torturara a Angel.

Discord solo hizo un puchero y chasqueo los dedos para liberar al conejo blanco (no el de Alicia, me refiero a Angel).

Dash-Bueno vine para entregarte el pulidor de caparazones.

Fluttershy-Que bien justo lo necesitaba para mis tortugas, solo que hay muchas y tal vez necesite su ayuda.

Dash-No te preocupes Scoot y yo te ayudaremos mientras Discord cuida de Peter.

Peter solo sale y saluda a todos, pero se siente incomodado por una mirada de odio por parte de Discord.

Fluttershy-Bien ahora síganme al patio.

Cuando las ponies se fueron Discord le lanzo una mirada muy amenazadora a Parker.

Peter-¿Por qué me vez así?

Discord-Porque tú maldita especie casi extingue a la mía. (Énfasis en casi)

Peter-¡¿Qué?!

Discord-Ahhh, entonces no lo sabes, bueno entonces déjame contarte un pequeño "cuento".

"Cuento" de Discord:

Todos los buenos y amables Draconequus de la tierra de ¿Draconequonia? (no soy bueno en los nombres OK) decidieron viajar en sus vacaciones a otra dimensión para explorar y conocer lugares para llevar caos, pero desafortunadamente nos topamos con una dimensión repleta de los tuyos, yo solo era un niño de 10 años (no se qué equivalencia seria en su edad real a lo que para nosotros son 10 años de edad). Los más longevos exploraron la zona y sus edificaciones se parecían mucho a las de Ponyville y ellos intentaron hablar con esos humanos, pero nos tacharon de seres malvados y atacaron sin piedad, mi especie no podía defenderse ya que el viaje los agoto mucho en sus reservas de magia, si todos juntaban su magia solo sería suficiente para hacer volver a un Draconequus adult jóvenes, entre ellos yo por su puesto, pero los otros 3 bueno solo eran huevos… y aun lo son. Y cuando volví a través de un portal creado por todos mientras yo cargaba los huevos puede ver como varios de ustedes mataron a los más lejanos sin piedad alguna… de hecho creo haber visto a alguien con un traje parecido al tuyo.

Peter bueno estaba algo impactado, pero recupero la calma y supo que responder.

Peter-Entiendo tu enojo… pero yo no vengo de la época que dices, por lo que me dices creo que viajaron a mi mundo cuando era la edad media donde éramos más "tontos" por así decirlo, ahora todo es diferente, ahora primero vemos si alguna criatura es amigable no la atacamos sin piedad… y aparte ¿Dónde están los huevos de tu especie?

Discord-Bueno veo que ya han "crecido" y sobre tu pregunta bueno, están congelados.

Peter-¡¿Qué?!

Discord-Si lo estarán hasta que yo por lo menos tenga algún descendiente (y ya sabemos con quien) para ayudarme. (Al terminar de decirlo pensó en Fluttershy y puso una cara de embobado y de forma muy inesperada dijo) Dime humano ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Peter-Wow Discord no pensé que tuvieses esos sentimientos.

Discord-(dándose cuenta de lo que dijo) ¿de qué hablas? Solo te pregunte algo simple (dijo nervioso)

Peter-Por favor todo el mundo al menos de donde vengo sabe que si alguien te pregunta "¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?" lo que te quiere decir es "Estoy enamorado/a de alguien y te quiero pedir un consejo"

Discord-(Resignado) Bueno si me atrapaste estoy enamorado de alguien

Peter-Y ¿Me dirás quién es?

Discord-¡NO!

Peter-OK, no te enojes solo preguntaba.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la casa.

Una unicornio verde veía hacia la casa con unos binoculares escondida entre unos arbustos esperando que su especie favorita saliese de ahí solo que ella estaba murmurando muy molesta.

Lyra-Hmhmhmkmmnjmgnfdhsfkn. (traducción) Esa Bon-Bon no solo me dejó de ayudar sino que no entiende mis razones.

Flashback

Cuando Lyra y Bon-Bon se iban alejando la última mencionada antes de irse le pregunto a su amiga unicornio:

Bon-Bon-Oye Lyra

Lyra-Siiii

Bon-Bon-Bueno desde que empezaste con tu obsesión por los humanos me he preguntado ¿Para qué quieres atrapar a un humano?

Lyra-Sencillo… ¡Para tenerlo como mascota!

Bon-Bon-¿Mascota?, pero tú me has dicho que ellos son seres inteligentes como nosotros que tienen sentimientos y esas cosas.

Lyra-(dice esto emocionada y con los ojos cerrados) Si, lo sé pero sería una especie de trato mutuo de cuidado, el me cuidaría a mí y yo a él ¡¿No sería magnífico?!

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos su amiga ya no se encontraba presente.

Lyra-¡Bon-Bon!

Fin del Flashback

Lyra-Pero ella ya verá cuando atrape a mi propio humano, ya lo verá.

En la casa Dash y Scoot ya se iban y dejaban a Spidey al encargo de Discord y Fluttershy y mientras las dos pegasos salían de la casa y Dash cargaba a Scootaloo Lyra vio si su SDH decía algo y esto apuntaba hacia la casa de la pegaso amarilla.

Lyra-Bueno ahora es Fluttershy, pero bueno eso es mejor ay que así aprenderá como cuidarlo y el cómo cuidar ponies, atacare cuando sea de noche y regresare cuando sea de día.

Lyra espero unos 2 segundos y se hizo de noche.

Lyra-Genial.

Pero cuando justamente estaba a 5cm de la puerta se hace de día y tuvo que regresar a su arbusto… esto mismo paso como otras 5 veces más.

Lyra-¡¿Por qué pasa esto?!(Esta en el arbusto)

En la casa.

Peter-Ok ahora si te creo que puedes controlar el sol y la luna cambiando entre día y noche.

Discord-Nunca dudes del amo y señor del caos.

Fluttershy-Amo y señor del caos me podrías acompañar con Pinkie por favor.

Discord-Si querida Fluttershy.

Fluttershy-Bien solo déjame agarrar unas pocas cosas y luego vamos.

Discord solo se le quedo viendo a la pegaso amarilla y hasta podría jurar que en los ojos se le formaron corazones.

Peter-¡Aja!

Discord-(se asusto un poco por la sorpresa) ¿Qué pasa?

Peter-Con que Fluttershy ¿eh?

Discord-(en extremo nervioso) ¿De qué hablas? Je je je.

Peter-Por favor ya no lo ocultes, se te nota a mucha distancia.

Discord-(Ya resignado) ¿Soy tan obvio?

Peter-Demasiado solo alguien muy despistado no se daría cuenta y hasta creo que ya se lo dijiste a alguien de una forma algo indirecta.

Discord-Y que lo digas.

En ese instante llega Fluttershy con su mochila preparada para salir junto con Discord y Peter (que se encontraba al final de la cola de lagarto del Draconequus).

Mientras en el jardín de la casa.

Lyra estaba jugando con una rama que sostenía con su magia aunque de vez en cuando lo hacía con sus cascos y a veces lo usaba como bastón para poder pararse como un humano y muchas otras cosas que no describiré, pero paro de hacer todo eso cuando vio que Discord y Fluttershy se iban de la casa.

Lyra-Bien como ya se en donde se encuentra el humano quiero jugar al gato y al ratón (ósea buscarlo sin magia) así que apagare mi SDH… y debería dejar de hablar sola, ojala Bon-Bon estuviera aquí.

La unicornio se escabullo hacia la casa y busco la llave de la casa, hasta que se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, luego entro y literalmente voltio la casa patas arriba todo estaba en desastre casi parecía que el Discord de antes hubiese hecho esa obra caótica, pero lamentablemente para Lyra no había ningún humano lo único interesante que encontró fue que entre los cojines del sillón (donde creó que duerme Discord)encontró una foto de Fluttershy con unos corazones en ella también en la cama de la pegaso amarillo hayo una foto del Draconequus con las mismas formas dibujadas en ella y a Angel destrozando una lámpara con la figura de Discord.

Mientras todo ese desorden pasaba:

En Sugar Cup Corner.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno y para variar era por una fiesta improvisada de Pinkie Pie que bueno la fiesta ponía al limite a todos ahí, no se podía ver más allá de 30 cm lejos de tu cuerpo, pero como Discord es Discord solo chasqueo sus dedos y encontraron a Pinkie Pie en la cocina moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana (¿o inponiana?) hasta que Discord la sujeto de la cola deteniéndola.

Pinkie Pie-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Fluttershy-Bien vine a darte lo que me pediste (mientras dice eso hace como que busca algo en su mochila) toma las vallas silvestres que solo pueden recolectar las ardillas.

Pinkie-¡Gracias amiga! Ahora haré el superduperultramegaincreible pastel… no tengo idea de lo que dije pero me gusta como suena.

Discord-Emmm si y también podrías recibir la ayuda del humano aquí presente.

El Draconequus movió su cola poniendo a Peter en frente de la pony rosada y este solo la saludo algo nervioso.

Pinkie-Claro hasta me podría ayudar en la cocina

Peter-¿Cómo te ayudaría si soy muy pequeño?

Discord-Yo te ayudo (chasqueo sus dedos y regreso a Peter a su tamaño normal)

Peter-Gracias (se acerco a Discord y le susurro) ¿Por qué me dejas con ella?

Discord-(igualmente susurrando) Porque no quiero que me delates

Peter-Te refieres a… Ahhh

Lo que Discord quería era que Spidey le dijera a Fluttershy sus sentimientos cosa que ella también tiene y él se había dado cuenta ya que ambos son demasiado obvios.

Fluttershy-Bueno Pinkie, Peter los dejamos tengo que alimentar a las aves sino se comen la casa.

La pegaso y el Draconequus se retiraron y Pinkie le decía que hacer a Peter para ayudarla.

Pinkie-Bien necesitamos…

Volvemos con Lyra.

Después del desorden que ocasiono su cordura no la mejor que digamos… ni tampoco la peor.

Lyra-¡Grandiosa idea Lyra desordenar todo y no usar tu magia simplemente brillante!

Lyra 2- (es una alucinación que ella tiene) Yo no diría que fue una mala idea digo al menos fue entretenido y supimos que hay que obedecer al SDH.

Lyra-¡Si, pero posiblemente el humano ya esté muy lejos de aquí por escuchar todo este escándalo!

Lyra 2- Lyra si, tienes razón pero aun así hay que ver que tan lejos esta mira estuve merodeando por tu cabeza rompí algunas cosas sin querer, pero al hacerlo mejore tu SDH ahora veras donde está el humano, pero solo funciona 1 vez por día.

Lyra-¡Gracias voces en mi cabeza ahora hay que perseguir al humano para volverlo mi mascota!

Lyra 2-De nada, pero no crees que deberíamos ordenarlo todo

Lyra-No lo creo Discord con un chasqueo de sus dedos lo puede arreglar, ya hay que irnos nos vemos cuando vuelva a perder mi cordura.

Lyra 2-(estaba desapareciendo) Nos vemos Lyra.

La unicornio se tele transporto lejos de la casa de Fluttershy y justo a tiempo ya que la pegaso amarilla y Discord estaban regresando.

Discord-¿Por qué volvimos caminando si pude habernos teletransportado?

Fluttershy-Bueno me gusta como se ve el camino de Sugar Cup Corner hacía acá (lo que sigue lo dice en su tono típico ósea un tono de voz súper bajo) y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Discord me puedes esperar un poco aquí voy por algo a la casa.

La pegaso se adelanto a la casa, pero al llegar

Fluttershy-¡DISCOOOOORD!

El Draconequus fue a donde se encontraba Fluttershy y vio un gran caos esto le agrado a él pero a Fluttershy no así que lo regaño.

En Sugar Cup Corner.

Peter estaba exhausto porque Pinkie le pidió materiales que estaban muy lejos uno del otro y aun con sus poderes eso fue agotador.

Pinkie-Gracias amigo humano ahora come un poco de pastel

Peter agarro el trozo de pastel con gusto y se sorprendió al ver una llama de fuego verde que fue hasta estar en frente de Pinkie Pie, pero lo que lo extraño fue que ese fuego se convirtió en una carta.

Mientras Pinkie leía la carta y todo esto sucedía:

Lyra se concentraba al máximo para usar la habilidad que la voz en su cabeza le dijo que desbloqueo.

Lyra-(bastante molesta) ¡Uyy! Vamos hechizo ¡funciona!

En ese instante un gran rayo de luz salió de su cuerno creando un holograma del mundo en donde estaban, ego se fue acercando dejando ver el continente, luego Equestria, luego Ponyville, luego Sugar Cup Corner y finalmente a Pinkie Pie.

Lyra-Así que Pinkie Pie tiene al humano bueno hay que hacerle una visita… pero primero voy a descansar el hechizo fue muy agotador de hacer.

De regreso con Peter y Pinkie

Peter-Bien ¿Qué dice la carta?

Pinkie-Bueno solo que Twilight ya va a volver porque su audiencia con las demás princesas ya termino y que hay que recibirla a ella y a Spike en la estación de trenes.

Peter-Que bueno que ella vuelva y… ¡¿Tienen trenes?!

Pinkie-Si, oh claro no te lo habíamos dicho tengo que ir ahí

Peter-¿Solo te envió la carta a ti?

Pinkie-Claro que no bobito me envió una a mí y envió copias a las demás

Peter-Bueno te acompaño

Pinkie-No crees que es peligroso estar por las calles con tu tamaño normal

Peter-No lo creo, si estas en lo correcto todos deberían de estar aquí, así que podré pasar por la calle sin ninguna preocupación.

Pinkie-¿Por qué me quieres acompañar?

Peter-Bueno ya he estado conviviendo un poco con cada una de ustedes menos con Twilight y quisiera ser amigo de todas (mente de Peter) y aparte mi sentido arácnido no ha dejado de advertirme sobre un peligro desde hace rato.

Así Pinkie y Peter fueron caminando hacia la estación de trenes sin ningún problema y justo a tiempo porque…

De una de las gavetas se vio un destello de color verde y como si de un tigre se tratase Lyra salió de ahí como si se fuese a comer lo que buscaba y bueno tuvo una batalla contra toda la cocina en una lucha imaginaria.

Mente de Lyra

Al fondo de una gran pista de obstáculos se ve a un humano normal atado a un poste y siendo vigilado por una versión "demoniaca" de Pinkie Pie.

Humano genérico-¡Lyra ayúdame! ¡SALVAME!

Lyra-¡No te preocupes amigo humano yo te salvaré!

La unicornio corrió hacia el humano atrapado y de repente tres sacos de harina gigantes y con unas caras monstruosas se le pusieron en frente, Lyra le lanzó un rayo a uno haciendo que este explote, para el segundo hizo aparecer muchas cosas gigantes (las cosas eran para preparar un pastel) y agarra al monstruo haciendo un pastel gigante con él y lo envió a un orfanato donde todos hicieron ese día el día de Lyra (si bueno su cordura todavía no regresaba) y el tercero lo despedazo a casco limpio (ósea a golpes).

Después de la gran batalla contra los sacos de harina Lyra siguió corriendo… cuando de la nada salió un ejército de Cupcakes odia humanos… que solo se los comió.

Finalmente Lyra llegó con su adversaria Pinkie Pie, que la masacro durante la batalla hasta que…

Lyra-Lo siento amigo humano, no podré salvarte.

Humano genérico- No Lyra no permitiré eso, así que te transformaré en humana.

De algún modo del humano emanaba una especie de luz que envolvió a Lyra y la convirtió en humana. (Mismo diseño que EG).

Lyra-¡SOY HUMANA!, ahora si veras Pinkie

Lyra sin ningún problema venció a Pinkie y rescató al humano

Lyra-¡Si lo hice!

Humano genérico-Bien hecho Lyra ahora te daré algo… solo cierra los ojos.

La unicornio obedeció, pero al abrir sus ojos despertó de su fantasía y se veía a cocina destrozada, los cupcakes del horno no estaban (bueno estaban en el estomago de Lyra), mucha harina por doquier y tres sacos de este polvo tirados por ahí y afuera se escuchaba- "Ayúdenme un pastel cayó sobre mi cabeza".

Lyra-Qué mal, bueno creó que seguiré utilizando mi SDH. (Si Lyra perro volvió) (Y al decir eso se fue a cazar a su humano).

En la estación del tren.

Todas las amigas de Twilight y Peter se encontraban en la estación del tren que este llego fue el especial del imperio donde bajaron Twilight y Cadance riéndose por la plática que ambas llevaban desde Canterlot ambas estaban distraídas para fortuna del resto de las mane 6 ya que estas al ver a Cadance con mucha prisa buscaban un lugar donde esconder a Peter, pensaron arriba del tren, debajo de la máquina, atrás de la estación, en el edificio de al lado, pero para ninguna les daba tiempo y cuando le iban a decir a Peter… este no estaba estas se asustaron y como locas lo buscaron… solo hasta que sintieron las miradas de extrañeza de pate de las princesas.

Cadance-¿Todo está bien?

Apple Jack-Sí… sí… nosotras… solo…

Pinkie Pie-Jugábamos.

Rarity-Sí, eso jugábamos.

Dash-Sí ¿Por qué estaríamos haciendo algo más?

Fluttershy-Sí, eso paso tienes que creernos… si tú quieres.

Ellas siguieron con un escándalo para convencer a las princesas que lo que decían es verdad.

Twilight-¡Tranquilas chicas! Les creó, no tienen que discutir.

Cadance-Bueno chicas me gustaría quedarme a charlar con todas ustedes y pasar más tiempo con mi cuñada Twilight, pero tengo cosas que hacer en el imperio de cristal.

Spike-No me olviden en el tren. (Lo dijo corriendo desde el tren) ¡No quiero vivir en el imperio de cristal!... Aunque no sería mala idea.

Twilight-¡SPIKE!

Spike-Je, lo siento Twilight, no podría alejarme mucho de todas ustedes.

Cadance-Bueno ahora que no hay nadie más que tenga que salir me voy a mi hogar, adiós chicas.

Todas y Spike-Adiós Cadance, cuídate.

El tren se puso en marcha y se fue alejando y las mane 6 y Spike se mantuvieron en pose de despedida hasta que Twilight vio que el tren se encontraba lo bastante lejos.

Twilight-Bien chicas díganme ¿Qué estaban haciendo realmente antes de que Cadance y yo llegáramos? (Spike tocio disimuladamente) Y también Spike.

Apple Jack-Bueno pues con nosotras también vino Peter.

Twilight-¡¿Qué?!

Apple Jack-Si y tratamos de esconderlo cuando vimos que también vino Cadance y cuando le íbamos a decir sobre eso ya no estaba.

Twilight y Spike-¡ ¿Qué?!

Lyra al mismo tiempo que todo lo anterior acontecía.

Lyra-He buscado por mucho tiempo y mi magia casi se agota ¿Qué haré?

En ese momento una vieja amiga apareció.

Lyra 2-¿Qué te pasa Lyra?

Lyra-Bueno pues el hechizo no me levó directamente con el humano ¿Alguna otra idea?

Lyra 2-Pues de hecho si la tengo.

Lyra-¿Cuál es esa idea tuya?

Lyra 2-Bueno pues otra vez indague por tu cabeza.

Lyra-¿Y ahora que truco me enseñaras?

Lyra 2-Bueno pues ahora puedes capturar humanos.

Lyra-¿A qué te refieres?

Lyra 2-Pues a que ahora concentrándote puedes atrapar a un humano en una red y te lo pone adentro de un saco (irónico ¿no?)

Lyra-¿¡Enserio!?

Lyra 2-Si, pero solo sirve 1 vez por mes.

Lyra-Sabía que había un pero.

Lyra 2-Bueno adiós diviértete con tu nuevo truco.

Lyra-Adiós yo misma, que simpática soy.

Lyra concentro toda su magia en ese nuevo truco (que es una subdivisión del SDH al igual que el otro truco) y de la nada salió un saco gigante (para Lyra es gigante) que se movía mucho, ella quedo impactada.

Lyra-¡Al fin tendré mi mascota y Bon-Bon me las pagará!

Continuará…

Yo-Bueno pues lo he recapacitado y pues Deadpool aparecerá.

Deadpool-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que me quieres mucho y no me dejarías afuera.

Yo-Si, claro, pero…

Deadpool-Ahhh, pero el famoso pero.

Yo-Bueno si… no saldrás en la historia

Deadpool-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Yo-Pero si lo harás en las notas del autor conmigo.

Deadpool-Bueno es algo.

Pinkie Pie-Si y yo también.

Yo-¡¿Pinkie Pie?! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Deadpool-Yo le di la dirección para que ella se enterara de la buena noticia.

Yo-Pero la propuesta solo es para ti.

Deadpool-(Saca una de sus pistolas) Que la aceptes o te disparo en la cabeza.

Yo-Je, je, bueno… entonces… los dos destrozadores de la cuarta pared aparecerán en las notas del autor desde aquí.

Deadpool y Pinkie Pie-¡Si, viva!

Yo-Alguien ayúdeme.


	11. Cambiando un problema por muchos más

En la casa del escritor:

Deadpool y Pinkie estaban en una gran fiesta rompiendo todo lo que se encuentren.

Deadpool-¡Gran fiesta Pinkie!

Pinkie-¡Lo se Wade!, ¿crees que se moleste?

Deadpool-No lo creo el nos ama.

En ese entonces el escritor (ósea yo) llega a su casa después de irse a Durango por una semana.

Yo-¿Deadpool? ¿Pinkie? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

Deadpool- Pues verás amigo escritor…

Yo-¡Fuera, fuera de aquí!

Pinkie-Pero…

Yo, ¡Nada fuera de aquí!… ¡Pero primero Limpia la casa!

Pinkie-Dijiste "Limpia la casa", pero somos dos.

Yo-Tú no debes limpiar Pinkie debes ir a aparecer en la historia.

Pinkie se fue muy feliz dando saltitos.

Yo-Pero tu Deadpool te quedarás a limpiar lo que hiciste

Deadpool-Pero…

Yo-Y no volverás a salir en una nota de autor hasta que termines.

Y entonces Deadpool se pone a trabajar como un loco utilizando todos sus poderes.

En el estudio de escritura:

Bueno ya no los aburro más con esto y les llevó la historia:

En el capítulo anterior:

Lyra con un sub hechizo del SDH pudo atrapar a Peter mientras con las mane 6 iban a recibir a Twilight y ahora Lyra se dirige a su casa.

Lyra-Si, ahora Bon-Bon me creerá y todos los ponies que me creyeron loca.

Mientras tanto Peter se retorcía en el saco en que se hallaba tratando desesperadamente de escapar, pero Lyra en su hechizo para atraparlo también ese afecto su sentido del equilibrio y el de la orientación por lo que solo se movía como si estuviese nadando en gelatina.

Peter-Estoy muy confundido, ni Misterio me pudo poner así.

Mientras tanto con las asustas mane 6:

Twilight-¿Como que Peter desapareció?

Rarity-Querida todas lo vimos aquí y cuando vimos que venias con Cadance lo quisimos ocultar y cuando vimos ya no estaba

Twilight-Primero díganme algo…

Pinkie-Algo, ya está, ahora que sigue.

Twilight-No me refería a eso Pinkie, pero no importa, ahora díganme… alguien las estuvo

Siguiendo.

Casi todas dijeron que "No", pero…

Pinkie-No nadie excepto Lyra.

Todas-¡Lyra!

Pinkie-¿Por qué gritaron el nombre de Lyra como si se les hubiese dado una gran revelación?

Twilight-Pinkie, Lyra tiene a Peter… y creó saber como lo hizo, acérquense tengo un plan.

Unos minutos después:

Lyra ya había llegado a su casa, estaba reparando un discurso de "Lyra tenía razón y tú no" para mostrárselo a Bon-Bon y finalmente tocó la el timbre ya que se olvidaron las llaves, espero unos segundos y finalmente Bon-Bon le abrió la puerta.

Bon-Bon-Lyra, volviste ¿Ya te aburriste de buscar algo que no existe?

Lyra-No, todo lo contrario-Le muestra el saco-Aquí traigo a un autentico humano-Dijo sonriente mientras Bon-Bon ponía una cara de escéptica-¿No me crees, todavía verdad?

Bon-Bon-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Lyra-Si, síguete burlando, pero ahora mira y asómbrate-Abrió el saco y…

Bon-Bon-Hola Spike-Dijo con una voz de "me decías algo" hacia Lyra.

Lyra-¡Que! ¡¿Pero, Cómo?! Si Lyra 2 me dijo que funcionaria.

Bon-Bon-¿Lyra 2? ¿Has tenido alucinaciones otra vez Lyra?-Ya ni le hacían caso a Spike que se fue hacia el castillo de Twilight.

Lyra-Tal vez

Bon-Bon-Ven Lyra seré tu psicóloga… otra vez y si te portas bien tendrás una recompensa.

Lyra-No te basto con lo de ayer verdad quieres darme más dulces verdad Bony

Bon-Bon-Solo si te los mereces.

(Ustedes interprétenlo como quieran)

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Twilight:

Las mane 6 suspiraban aliviadas de que su plan hubiese funcionada y junto con Peter solo esperaban a que Spike regresara.

Peter-Y ¿Me explican que pasó?

Rarity-Bueno querido, pues verás…

Unos minutos atrás:

Twilight-Hay que hallar a Lyra.

Apple Jack-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

Rainbow Dash-¡Ya se, recorreré todo el pueblo volando hasta que la vea!-Se iba a ir volando pero Twilight la inmovilizo con su magia.

Twilight-Eso no será necesario Rainbow Dash, se como lo hizo Lyra y usaremos eso en su contra-En eso Twilight activa su propia versión del SDH, solo que mucho más potente.

Fluttershy-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo impresionada y a la vez algo temerosa.

Twilight-Bueno pues el otro día antes de que fuese princesa…

Flashback

(Ojo no he visto la 5 temporada ya que espero el doblaje, pero he recibido algunos Spoilers y uno de ellos es que Lyra y Twilight son amigas y eso lo usare aquí)

Lyra-Gracias por venir a visitarme Twilight después de mucho tiempo de no vernos, ya quiero que conozcas a Bon-Bon.

Twilight-Si paso mucho tiempo, pero es bueno verte Lyra.

Lyra-¿Cómo está Spike?

Twilight-Esta bien, se encuentra ayudando a Rarity.

Lyra-Su forma de caminar me recuerda a los humanos.

Twilight-¿Sigues con eso?

Lyra-Si Twilight, si nadie se atreve a buscarlos entonces nadie los hallara, sé que me vez rara y…

Twilight-No te preocupes, cree lo q8e quieras creer.

Lyra-Que bien porque quiero enseñarte algo.

Twilight-¿Qué cosa?

Lyra-Pues si un humano llegase a Equestria debería de tener una forma de encontrarlo para poder hacerle preguntas con interés científico, así que cree un hechizo que me permite rastrear su esencia y encontraros, aunque ya que lo active no puedo desactivarlo así que podría decirse que es uno de mis sentidos ahora, por eso lo llame Sentido Detecta Humanos o SDH para abreviar.

Twilight-¿no se te ocurrió un nombre más creativo?

Lyra-No, ¿Quieres aprenderlo?

Twilight-Si sabes que no te servirá mucho al buscar algo inexistente verdad.

Lyra-¿Quieres aprender o no?

Twilight-Si.

Fin Flashback

Rainbow Dash-Si no creías en los humanos Entonces ¿Por qué decidiste aprender el SDH?

Twilight-¿Crees que iba a perder la oportunidad de aprender un hechizo nuevo?

Rainbow Dash-Bueno eso no importa, ¡hay que salvar a Peter!

Twilight hizo el mapa que demuestra donde se encuentra un humano sin mucho esfuerzo y pudieron ver que Lyra estaba a unos 4 metros de su casa.

Apple Jack-¿Ahora qué hacemos? No podemos acercarnos a ella sería muy sospechoso.

Twilight-¡Ya se!-Mira a Spike-Spike espero que me perdones.

Spike-¿Por qué?

Twilight-Por esto-Al decirlo desaparece a Spike.

Mientras tanto en el saco.

Peter se encontraba ya quieto y aburrido y se sorprende al ver un brillo en el saó y al desvanecerse este se ve a Spike.

Peter-Hola Spike

Spike-Hola Peter-Al decirlo Peter desaparece-Adiós Peter.

El tiempo actual:

Twilight-Así que te transporte aquí.

Peter-Bueno, ¿pero no crees que Lyra volverá a seguirme con ese, hechizo?

Twilight-No te preocupes, cuando aprendí a usar el SDH desbloque todas sus habilidades incluyendo el poder bloquear tu esencia para que nadie más te localice-Al terminar de hablar rodea a Peter con su aura mágica y hace lo antes mencionada-Hecho.

En la casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon:

Lyra-¡No!

Bon-Bon-(Usaba unos lentes de psicóloga) Entonces ¿no te gustan mis dulces?

Lyra-No me refiero a eso… es que mi SDH… ¡ya no funciona!

Bon-Bon-Lyra eso no funciona porque sirve para buscar algo que no existe.

Lyra-¿Y cómo explicas que funcionase esta tarde?

Bon-Bon-Tal vez algo se altero en tu cerebro y se activo para dar vueltas sin sentido.

Lyra-No lo creo, sé que hay un humano aquí.

Bon-Bon-Te diré algo Lyra, si encontramos un humano te daré algo que quieras.

Lyra-Ya me prometiste eso, aquí tengo la lista-Saca una lista de literalmente unos 10 metros de largo-Me prometiste un año de dulces gratis, un casco, alguna ropa hecha por Rarity, un pastel de Sugar Cup Corner, mil bits… ampliar mi cuarto y ¿Ahora qué quieres agregar?.

Bon-Bon-¿Anotaste todo eso?-Dijo mirando a Lyra quien solo asintió-Bien te daré… ¡un beso!

Lyra-Pero ya me has dado muchos. (Ella se refiere a los besos de chocolate o Kisses como les quieran llamar)

Bon-Bon-Pero este… ven-acerca su boca/hocico (lo que sea que tengan los ponies) al oído de Lyra y le dijo que clase de beso era, luego miró a Lyra quien estaba un poco sonrojada e iba subiendo unas escaleras-¿A dónde vas?

Lyra-A dormir

Bon-Bon-Pero si Celestia todavía no ha ocultado el sol

Lyra-No importa quiero dormir.

En el castillo de Twilight-sala de los tronos:

Twilight-Peter ¿puedes esperarnos afuera un momento? tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Peter-Claro no te preocupes estaré aquí con Spike.

Twilight-También necesitamos a Spike, así que estarás solo.

Peter-¿Y las niñas (las CMC)?

Twilight-En la escuela.

Peter-Ok estaré bien ustedes hablen yo buscare algo con que entretenerme-Dijo mirando el techo.

Twilight-Bien diviértete-Cerro la puerta y Peter se lanzó al techo a trepar.

Fluttershy-¿Qué sucede Twilight?

Twilight-¡Hay muchos problemas!

Rarity-¿Qué sucedió?

Twilight-Pues en la reunión de Canterlot…

Flashback

En la sala del trono de Canterlot:

Cadance-Es bueno poderlas ver a todas.

Twilight-Digo lo mismo.

Luna-Todas opinamos igual, pero hay que iniciar la reunión.

Twilight-Por cierto ¿Cuál es el objetivo de la reunión?

Celestia-Como ahora hay 4 Princesas Alicornio hay que mantenernos en contacto para saber qué cosas suceden en Equestria y así evitar más problemas, lo que vamos a hacer es decir hechos importantes que hayan pasado recientemente por donde reinan por orden de coronamiento así que Luna y yo hablaremos primero, después le tocara a mi sobrina Cadance y finalmente por mi ex alumna Twilight Sparkle, ¿hay alguna objeción?-Nadie dijo nada-Bien ahora mi hermana y yo vamos a tomar palabra.

Luna-Ha ocurrido algo que podría ponernos en grave peligro.

Twilight-¿Qué ocurrió princesa Luna?

Celestia-Es Tirek… ha vuelto a escapar-Twilight y Cadance pusieron una cara de sorpresa combinada con una de terror.

Twilight-Pero… ¿Cómo?

Luna-No escapó por cuenta propia… alguien lo ayudo.

Cadance-¿Cómo que alguien lo ayudo?

Celestia-Si desde su último escape mi hermana y yo hemos estado vigilando la entrada del Tártaro cada semana y cuando fuimos la última vez Cancerbero nos contó que algo lo distrajo y alguien saco a Tirek.

Twilight-¿Con que se distrajo el Cancerbero princesa?

Luna-No nos quiso decir.

Celestia-Es una situación muy gravo, pero hay que seguir con la audiencia-Mira a su sobrina-Cadance, ¿algo que reportar?

Cadance-Pues, si… y no les va a gustar.

Luna-¿Qué ha acontecido en el reino de cristal?

Cadance-Pues, un día un mientras Shining Armor y yo almorzábamos un guardia de cristal entro corriendo y nos dijo que estaba seguro que vio un simulador (o Changeling, pero a mí me gusta más el nombre en español), creen que debamos preocuparnos.

Celestia-Lo más lógico sería poner en alerta máxima a todo el imperio y si no ha pasado nada durante cierto periodo de tiempo devuelvan todo a la normalidad-Twilight alzaba la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases pidiendo la palabra-Si Twilight

Twilight-Princesa, ¿Cree que estén aliados?

Celestia-No lo creo, ambos son unos traicioneros y no se llevarían bien en una alianza.

Luna-Si, pero no hay que descartar esa posibilidad.

Cadance-Podríamos hacer un plan, por si acaso.

Celestia-Vamos a hacerlo, pero primero que la princesa de la amistad nos diga si no ha ocurrido nada en Ponyville.

Twilight-No princesa, no ha pasado nada más importante que esto.

Luna-Bien en ese caso vamos a organizar el plan de emergencia.

Fin Flashback

Twilight-… y ahora hay que seguir este plan:

Plan:

Si alguno de los dos villanos aparecen las mane 6 y las princesas se encargarían de Chrysalis y Discord que ahora esta reformado al 100% iría por Tirek.

Rainbow-¡ ¿Eso es todo?!

Twilight-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Rainbow-¡Es un excelente plan!

Apple Jack-Esta muy bien Twilight, espérenme que ahorita vuelvo.

Rarity-¿A dónde vas?

Apple Jack-Voy por Apple Bloom y sus amigas para que jueguen con Peter.

Pinkie-Hablando de el-Mira a Twilight y saca un megáfono de su melena-¡ ¿Por qué no les dijiste a las princesas sobre él?!

Twilight-No me pareció muy importante mencionarlo-Dijo sobándose sus oídos.

Bueno eso sería todo el retraso sería porque aparte de lo que dije arriba me fui otras dos semanas con mis abuelitos y…

Llega Deadpool todo huesudo

Yo-¿Qué te pasó?

Deadpool-No te hagas, me hiciste limpiar tu casa.

Yo-Pero mi casa no es tan grande… de hecho es un departamento.

Deadpool-Si y después me hiciste limpiar la casa de tus abuelos, la base espacial internacional, unos departamentos en Acapulco, la línea 12 del metro, y otras cosas más que venían en tú lista.

Yo-¿Cuál lista?

Deadpool-Esta-Desenrolla una lista de unos 100 metros de largo-Ja tómala.

Yo-(Agarro la lista y la hojeo un poco)-Deadpool esta es mi lista de cosas que me gustaría mejorar solo te pedí limpiar o que hiciste y como ya has sufrido mucho toma-Empiezo a teclear un poco en una laptop-Mira una montaña de 20 metros de…

Deadpool-¡CHIMICHANGAS!-Dijo eso y fue corriendo a nadar en la comida como el tío rico.

Yo-Solo espero que…-Deadpool regresa con una panza enorme-¿Ya te comiste las chimichangas?

Deadpool-Bueno tuve ayuda-Por ahí venía caminando Pinkie Pie con una panza igual de grande.

Yo-Ya mejor solo les digo adiós.


	12. La acción en el próximo capítulo

El súper grandioso antihéroe que es súper apuesto llamado pool, Deadpool demostraba lo grandiosos que era postrándose sobre una gran montaña de superhéroes y supervillanos todos noqueados.

Deadpool-Soy el mejor de todos y yo…

Yo: Le doy un zape a Deadpool-Deadpool, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mi laptop y escribas tú las notas de autor?

Deadpool-¿11?

Yo-Si sigues así solo tendrás un párrafo por capitulo.

Deadpool-Noooo, lo siento amigo escritor y ustedes lectores de esta historia-Luego susurra-Que no me metieron en el inicio, así que los matare-Al terminar de decirlo sale Pinkie Pie de la nada.

Pinkie-Wade, mira este review.

Deadpool: Observa lo que le muestra Pinkie-Grandioso uno de esos ingratos si supo apreciar mi genialidad y si voto porque saliera… aunque lo hizo algo tarde y por eso solo estoy en las notas de autor, a ti no te matare, a ti nahuelvera2, supongo que alguien te gano en algo y por eso eres el 2.

Yo-Deadpool, cállate que me meterás en problemas con él.

Deadpool-No, eso te ganas por hacerme sufrir sin querer hacerlo-Después Deadpool empezó a divagar muchas cosas-Ni creas que me harás… ¿Por que soy rojo?, te odio ¿si le corto sus orejas a Dumbo y me las pongo con una operación podre volar?… te sigo odiando.

Yo: Le hago un gesto a Pinkie para que se acerque y luego le susurro-Pinkie me prestas una de tus puertas que te dieron en tus "clases".

Pinkie-Claro, solo espero que esa historia sea exitosa ya que quiero aprender mucho-Me da una puerta en miniatura, como de unos 6 cm.

Yo-Gracias-Después de decirlo puse la puerta en el suelo y la desdoble a la mitad unas 10 veces para hacer que tuviera el tamaño de una puerta de tamaño normal. (Convivir con estos dos si me afecta) y luego llamo a Deadpool n o sin antes poner que deje de decir muchas idioteces.

Deadpool-…Y así yo… Gracias por detenerlo, iba a hacer que deseara no tener mi factor de curación para suicidarme… ¿De qué es esa puerta?

Yo-Bueno si cruzas esa puerta tus problemas podrán tener solución-Susurro-Y así ya dejas de fastidiarme.

Deadpool sale corriendo hacia la puerta como si tuviera diarrea y estuviera lejos del baño, mientras lágrimas de alegría le salían de sus ojos de la máscara y todo ocurría en cámara lenta y al cruzarla se encontraba… una silla solo un silla donde el crédulo de Wade Wilson se sentó.

Deadpool-Si… espera ¿Qué dijo?-Y después de que terminara de hablar se le es encadenado a la silla por sus brazos, manos, piernas, pies, pecho, frente y entrepierna-¿No crees que sea algo exagerado?-Después sale el escritor con una ropa de psicólogo-Creo que ya se por donde va todo esto, será mi psicólogo mientras la historia pasa y así entretienes a estos enclenques sin vi…-De repente una mano mecánica le sella la boca con cinta canela.

Yo-Bueno Deadpool ya dijo que pasara, así que disfruten la historia-Y luego la misma mano le quita muy rápido la cinta canela a Deadpool.

Deadpool-Aaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch

Ya después de que Apple Jack hubiese vuelto de recoger a las CMC volvió con las mane 6 mientras las niñas buscaban a Peter por todas parte incluyendo el techo.

Finalmente lo encontraron en una sala donde contemplaba el espejo que envió a Twilight al mundo de EG (al inicio puse que esto pasa después de derrotar a Tirek así que RR todavía no ocurre), el solo veía un espejo normal, el se estaba viendo recordando todo lo que vivió en su mundo, su amistad con la antorcha humana, los Ultimates, Venom, su muerte y muchas otras cosas, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos porque alguien había tapado sus ojos y escucho a tres voces al unisonó decir "¿Quiénes somos?"

Peter-Hola niñas ¿Cómo han estado?-Lo dijo ya quitando lo que le bloqueaba la vista que era una capa (como estilo Superman) que era para humanos y no para ponies con el logo de las CMC en el centro de esta-¿Qué es esto?-dijo viendo a las niñas, notando que Swettie traía una maleta de ponies en su lomo.

Apple Bloom-¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que te contaríamos las aventuras de nuestras hermanas y sus amigas con dos condiciones?

Peter-Si, una fue que les mostrara mis poderes y la otra dijeron que me lo pedirían después.

Scootaloo-Si y creemos que es hora de cobrar la segunda condición.

Swettie Belle-Queremos que te unas a las Cuttie Mark Crussaiders.

Peter: Haciéndose el que no sabe pregunta-uh ¿Y que son las Cuttie Mark Crussaider? (ya le explicaron antes obviamente)

Apple Bloom-Es un grupo fundado por nosotras para hacer que los ponies consigan su Cuttie Mark.

Scootaloo-Pero como tú no puedes tener una, decidimos que seas algo así como un consejero o asesor.

Peter-Me parece ben, pero tengo la duda de ¿Cómo supieron cómo hacer la capa para un humano y que me quedará?

Swettie Belle-Bueno dejaste tú traje en casa de mi hermana y las tres lo usamos de molde, también te trajimos tú traje-Saca de su mochila el traje de Spider-man-Podrías incluirle la capa a tu traje de héroe.

Peter-Mejor no las capas pueden ser algo incomodas al ser un justiciero, mejor la uso cuando este con mi ropa de civil-Al terminar de hablar se pone la capa que si le quedo bastante bien por cierto-Ahora ¿hay algo que quieran hacer?

Apple Bloom-Bueno, pues podrías ayudarnos con un consejo para conseguir las Cuttie Marks hemos intentado de todo.

Peter-Bueno para ayudarlas necesito saber cómo se supone que un pony consigue su Cuutie Mark.

Scootaloo-Es Cuttie Mark, y se supone que se gane cuando ese pony descubre su talento especial que se supone que es algo en lo que es muy bueno y le gusta hacer.

Peter-No me parece algo tan difícil de conseguir.

Apple Bloom-Pero sí lo es, no hemos descubierto en que cosa podríamos tener para tener una Cuttie Mark.

Peter-¿Intentaron hacer algo que les guste?

Swettie Belle-Si en el show de talentos, pero término en una loca función.

Peter-Si me dijeron que por no sé qué razón tú Apple Bloom que eres muy creativa en construir cosas decidiste bailar, Scootaloo que es muy buena acróbata prefirió escribir la letra de la canción y cantarla, y Sweetie Belle que es una excelente compositora y cantante prefirió hacer el vestuario, escenografía y utilería, no sé porque tomaron esas decisiones.

Apple Bloom-Porque a mí me gusta el kung fu y porque nadie más quería hacerlo.

Scootaloo-Yo quería cantar una gran balada de Rock, por eso yo cante

Swettie Belle-Y yo quiero ser como mi hermana y no soy buena cantando. (Eso dice ella)

Peter: En su mente-Ahora entiendo porque se les ha hecho difícil encontrar su talento a estas niñas, su lógica es increíblemente mala-Bueno pues veamos qué puedo hacer.

Mientras tanto con Lyra y Bon-Bon ya entrada la noche:

Lyra seguía dormida mientras abajo Bon-Bon seguía reparando lo que Lyra había hecho en su casa (si no recuerdan que fue, fue que destrozo la puerta principal y la del baño) cuando escucho un sonido como de algo caerse.

Bon-Bon-¿Lyra estás ahí?-Al no recibir respuesta fue a investigar mientras una sombra iba detrás de ella y justo cuando inspecciono todo se dio la vuelta topándose con…

Bon-Bon-Que raro no hay nadie-ya después se volteo-Ahhh-se dio un susto por ver a…-Oh Lyra solo eres tú me diste un gran susto… y para qué es ese saco.

Lyra?-Bueno pues es para atrapar bueno tú sabes.

Bon-Bon-Sí, si humanos ya deberías de dejar esa obsesión tuya-Al decirlo le dio la espalda a Lyra y se puso a volver a trabajar.

Y la cámara se alejo viendo la silueta de Lyra envolverse en un brillo verde y su silueta se convierte en una de un unicornio con alas de mosca con agujeros en el cuerno y en las patas, este agarra el saco y toma desprevenida a Bon-Bon metiéndola en el saco mientras esta intenta salir, luego la lleva a fuera y se transforma en ella, luego se dirige al cuarto de Lyra.

Al día siguiente:

Las mane 6 se habían quedado dormidas en sus tronos pensando en cómo podrían responder a un nuevo ataque de alguno de los villanos que se encontraban libres ya que el plan acordado por las princesas, pero no lograron llegar a un acuerdo y las CMC también se durmieron haciendo lo que Peter les decía a lo que no le entendían bien a qué se refería todas se despertaron de golpe al escuchar una gran multitud enfurecida a las afueras del castillo, entonces ellas decidieron ver por la ventana que pasaba, no sin antes decirles a las CMC que por cualquier cosa que pasará se quedarán adentro del castillo, también se lo dijeron a Spike y le encargaron a Peter cuidarlos. Al salir vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que toda Ponyville más la abuela Smith y Bic Mac como una muchedumbre furiosa gritando cosas como "largo", "solo traen problemas", entre otras "joyitas".

Las chicas fueron a la entrada para encararlos de frente y solucionar lo que haya pasado.

Twilight-Ponies, cálmense podremos resolver todo este revuelco.

Pero no le hicieron caso y siguieron en su bullicio.

Twilight-¡Cálmense!, no sé que les sucede, pero los conozco bien y ustedes no se comportan así, algo debió de suceder así que si…

¿?-Tienes razón princesita de quinta, ellos no actúan así.

De entre los cielos se escucho una voz con tono de burla, las mane 6 alzaron su vista y vieron como uno de los villanos de los cuales se preocupaban el cuál era Chrysalis.

Twilight-Tienes mucho valor para aparecerte sin tú ejercito Chrysalis, libera del hechizo de control de mente a los ponies de Ponyville.

Chrysalis-¿Quién dijo algo de un hechizo controlador de mentes?

Entonces la gran multitud se envolvió en un brillo verde dejando ver que eran realmente simuladores (como dije me gusta más el nombre en Español) que emprendieron el vuelo e inmediatamente un gran enjambre de estos bichos se acercaron por todas direcciones y querían entrar por la puerta principal, pero fue cerrada de una forma muy veloz por Rainbow Dash.

Dash-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Twilight-Hay que llamar a la princesa Celestia y a Luna, ¡Spike!-El dragón va corriendo a donde se encuentran las mane6 (que es justo en la puerta).

Spike-¿Qué necesitas que haga tu ayudante número 1?-Haciendo un saludo militar.

Twilight-Necesito que envíes una carta a la Princesa Celestia con el siguiente mensaje:

"Querida Princesa Celestia:

¡Los simuladores atacan Ponyville! Y con ellos se encuentra su reina Chrysalis, mis amigas y yo le pedimos que venga junto con la princesa Luna a ayudarnos.

Atentamente: Twilight Sparkle, La princesa de la amistad"

Y envíalo por favor Spike-Dijo Twilight con mucha desesperación en su voz.

Spike-A la orden-Después salió corriendo, luego regreso ya algo más calmado-Bien ya la mande solo espero que las princesas no se tarden mucho-Justo en ese momento un gran destello se vio en la parte de atrás del ejército de simuladores que intentaban tirar la puerta (que puerta tan resistente) y cuando el brillo ya no se veía tan potente se pudo ver que las dos princesas estaban ahí preparadas para pelear-Si que son rápidas.

(Aquí haré algo que nunca ha pasado en la serie, haré que Celestia… ¡Haga algo!)

Celestia: Usando su voz tradicional de Canterlot-Chrysalis has sido tanta al aparecer así ahora no podrá vencerme tengo ayuda de mi hermana, tú y tú gente no son rivales para nosotras.

¿?-Ellos no, pero yo soy otra historia-Se escucho otra voz igual de familiar atrás de las princesas.

Luna-Esa voz-Voltea a ver a Celestia-¿Será?-Las hermanas voltearon y ahí se hallaba Tirek (con el tamaño antes de absorber la magia de las mane 6 y de Discord).

Tirek-Hola princesitas.

Celestia-Así que están aliados-Pensamientos de Celestia-Twilight tenía razón.

Luna-Pero ¿Cómo sucedió si los dos son traicioneros?

Chrysalis-Digamos que llegamos a estar de acuerdo para un solo objetivo.

Celestia-¿Cuál?-Pensamientos-Aunque creo que ya se cual será-Voz normal-Si es que ese objetivo es deshacerse de nosotras y que obtengan el control de Equestria, no les servirá, aparte solo uno de ustedes puede gobernar.

Tirek-Créanos princesa que le decimos que tenemos eso resuelto… y no crea que ellas-Apunta al castillo de Twilight-Te podrán salvar Celestia.

Celestia-Yo puedo defenderme sola.

Chrysalis-Claro como las otras veces que "te has defendido sola" dejando que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía hicieran el trabajo sucio.

Celestia-¡Ustedes no saben nada de lo que yo hago!

Luna-Hermana, solo intentan hacerte enojar para que actúes sin pensar.

Celestia-Lo sé hermana y por el momento estamos en desventaja habría que hablar le a Ca…

Chrysalis-Oh a esa perdedora, nos encargamos de ella antes de su dichosa reunión.

Luna-Entonces esa Cadance era…

Chrysalis-Si era yo.

Tirek-¡Basta de hablar voy a absorber su magia!-Abre su boca intentando absorber la magia de las princesas, pero estas logran evitarlo-¡Quédense quietas!

Celestia-Eso quisieras ¿no?

De pronto muchos simuladores llegaron por la retaguardia de las princesas atrapándolas, impidiéndoles cualquier movimiento y antes de que pudieran hacer algún hechizo les pusieron unos grilletes en los cuernos que les impidieron hacer cualquier cosa, al ver esto Twilight sale corriendo del castillo y es seguida por sus amigas Pinkie fue la última en salir (y si cerró la puerta) iban a ayudar a las princesas… pero también las atraparon (eso fue estúpido en mi opinión)

Celestia-Chicas, les agradezco que intentasen ayudar, pero eso fue estúpido (no te robes mis frases).

Tirek sin perder tiempo les succiono la magia y miró hacia Chrysalis como diciendo "Haz lo que sigue en el plan", ella le ordena a los simuladores que sujetan a Fluttershy alejarse de las demás ponies (obviamente todavía sujetando a Fluttershy) y Chrysalis le ordeno que llamara al único que todavía no se encontraba por ahí.

Fluttershy-¡Discoooord!

En la casa de Fluttershy:

El Draquonecus se encontraba dormido en una cama para perros (no porque Fluttershy lo traté como un perro (no es Rarity) sino que a él le gusta dormir ahí) que se hallaba en la pared de la derecha y se despierta al escuchar el grito de ayuda de su "amiga" y rápido se enlisto a la acción… claro no sin antes ducharse, comer un gran buffet, afeitarse, hacerse crecer la barda otra vez y peinarse (se parece a la policía de México). Ya en la escena.

Discord-¿Qué ocurre Fluttershy?-Ve a la pegaso quien le da una mirada de "enserio no estás viendo que sucede"-Ups, lo siento-Al terminar de decirlo su puño se agrando bastante con lo que le dio un gran golpe a Tirek en su fea carota-Que te pareció eso.

Luego salió volando por donde fue aventado Tirek y a Chrysalis la pateo una bota gigante voladora que salió por su retaguardia, Discord se concentró en Tirek lo que hizo que le diera tiempo a Chrysalis para recuperarse y poder hacer lo siguiente:

Chrysalis-Ríndete Draquonecus o tú amiga la pagará.

Discord-¿Si sabes que con solo chasquear mis dedos puedo desaparecer a todo tu ejército?

Chrysalis-Si, pero deberás de saber quién es tú amiga-En eso le hace una señal y los simuladores que sostenían a Fluttershy se transformaron en ella (con los ojos sin color y sin Cuttie Mark ya que Tirek ya le drenó la magia) y para rematarla muchos otros simuladores se les unieron creando un gran ejercito de Fluttershy´s.

Discord busco y rebusco, pero esos simuladores eran muy buenos, imitaban bien todos los gestos y reacciones de Fluttershy y cuando se despistaba uno de ellos le disparaba un rayo (el primero si lo pudo esquivar y ese rayo destruyo una roca del tamaño de la estatua que tiene Spike en el imperio de Cristal, pero los demás digamos que no) y este le hacia un daño considerable al dios del caos, en una parte aterrizo bruscamente en el suelo y ahí todos los simuladores disfrazados de Fluttershy le dispararon todos a la vez y este ya se encontraba muy lastimado y para rematar Tirek se le acerco a drenarle su magia, ya después los simuladores se des transformaron y Fluttershy seguía presa.

Tirek-No puedo creer que una leyenda como tú se haya rebajado a esto y solo por ella-Apunta a Fluttershy-No creo que…-Piensa un poco las cosas-Oh-Se ríe (no pondré un jajaja)-¿Acaso tú?

Chrysalis-Si, él poder que ha absorbido mi gente es enorme, ahora tendrán que pasármelo, pero primero enciérrenlas en jaulas separadas.

Celestia-¿Qué planean par de locos?-Dijo mientras era puesta en su jaula.

Chrysalis-¿Recuerdas que dijimos que teníamos un acuerdo?-Al finalizar de hablar todos sus súbditos le transfieren el poder que obtuvieron de Discord.

Luna-Lo recordamos, ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?

Tirek-Pues lo verán ahora.

Ambos villanos empezaron a acumular toda la magia que poseían y se concentraban para formular un hechizo que los hacía cansarse mucho y finalmente ambas masas de magia fueron lanzadas en contra de la otra haciendo un gran brillo hacia donde ambos villanos salieron corriendo hacia ese brillo y al entrar ambos al mismo tiempo el brillo se intensifico mucho más y periódicamente fue perdiendo intensidad y al quitarse el brillo por completo se pudo ver a una criatura del tamaño y forma de Tirek con el color, alas y los hoyos de Chrysalis (para quien no entendió se fusionaron).

Tysalis-Ahora ambos siendo uno podremos gobernar Equestria y no se libraran de mi… se me olvidaba-La fusión hace brillar sus ojos y de repente flotando sobre él se encontraban Spike y las CMC-Ahora ya no hay cabos sueltos y nadie se interpondrá entre mi y el dominio de Equestria-Ve a las mane 6-Voy a eliminarlas-las 6 se asustan mucho-Pero primero recuperare el poder de Sombra y así seré invencible.

Luna-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo, él murió?

Tysalis-Bueno, solo diré que ahora soy muy poderoso para poder hacer casi lo que sea, ahora iré por el poder de Sombra.

Todo parecía perdido todos los héroes estaban presos, bueno casi todos.

Punto de vista de Peter (quien presenció todo):

Peter: Pensamientos-Esto está muy mal ese minotauro queso gruyere (el que tiene agujeros), copia de los Skrulls tiene atrapados a todos los ponies, ¡Tendré que entrar a la acción!

Rápidamente el se pone su traje de Spider-Man se posiciona en la ventana y se dispone a salir con su telaraña, pero…

Peter-¡Rayos!, mis lanza telarañas están en Nueva York-Se sienta en la ventana-¿Ahora qué haré?

Detrás de él se ve un brillo de aspecto celestial, Peter curioso va hacia donde se produjo el brillo y ahí estaban sus lanza telarañas y una nota, de inmediato el se puso sus lanza telarañas y leyó la nota que decía:

Nota:

"Peter está es mi última ayuda, de seguro estos te vendrán de maravilla para lo que vas a hacer, cuídate tu familia ya te extraña

Atte. Dios"

Peter-Bueno gracias-Dijo mirando hacia arriba.

El salió corriendo hacia la ventana y salto a través de ella y disparo una telaraña hacia una casa y se columpio a la acción.

Fin del cap.

Deadpool: Llorando-Y Iron Man me dijo que era Vengador de reserva, y le pregunte donde estaba mi credencial y él me dijo "Te la enviaremos"… y yo le creí-Salió todo un mar de lágrimas.

Se aleja la vista y se ve que las lágrimas caían en unos tubos que la llevaban a l siguiente habitación donde me encontraba yo en un submarino sumergido en las lágrimas de Deadpool.

Yo-Bueno si estuve entretenido con Wade y ahora ya los tengo que dejar con el suspenso, adiós.


	13. Rescatando civiles

Se veía al escritor (ósea yo) viendo su cuenta y se da cuenta de que el título del capítulo 12 es "La acción en el próximo capítulo" y él se ve con una gran cara de confusión.

Yo-¿Quién diablos puso ese título?, si yo le puse "El inicio de los problemas", ¿Quién ilusionaría así a los lecto…? ¡DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Fuera de la casa se ve al mercenario bocazas y a la súper poni organizadora llamada Pinkie Pie en una zona de pasto teniendo un picnic hablando de que tan exitosas serian las chimirezas / cherechangas si las ponían a venderlas en una gran franquicia, cuando de repente escuchan el grito del escritor.

Pinkie-Ahora que hiciste Wade-dijo eso como si fuese algo de todos los día, que de hecho si era así.

Deadpool- Solo le cambie el nombre al capítulo dándoles esperanzas falsas a los lectores de ver acción.

Pinkie detecto algo en su Pinkiesentido y supo que el autor venía corriendo con muchas cosas para torturar a Deadpool.

Pinkie-Oye el autor viene para hacerte sufrir.

Deadpool-Ahhh, bueno

Pinkie-¿No vas a correr?

Deadpool-Para que si siempre me encuentra.

Pinkie-Ohh bueno, se ve enojado

Deadpool-Si.

Pinkie-¿Qué quieres que lleve a tu funeral?

Deadpool-Soy inmortal, recuerdas.

Pinkie-Cierto.

Decían todo esto mientras el autor se acercaba más y más hasta que finalmente le dio un gran golpe a Deadpool y se puso darle en todo, entonces Pinkie tuvo que presentar.

Pinkie-Bueno, ustedes disfruten del capítulo, mientras veo si los puedo separar.

Capítulo 13.

Mientras la fusión entre Tirek y Chrysalis (que le puse Tysalis) obtenía suficiente poder para poder recuperar el poder de Sombra y poder absorberlo, Peter lanzó una telaraña hacia una casa desde el castillo de Twilight y al intentar columpiarse, se cayó al suelo, pues las casas no eran muy altas, así que decidió ir saltando por encima de ellas (como en el juego de Ultimate Spider-man) y en eso estaba pensando en ¿Cómo derrotar a Tirek y a Chrysalis?

Spider-man: En su mente-Bueno, todas mis amigas han sido atrapadas y por lo que puedo ver también el resto de ponies, hablando de ellos, tengo que salvarlos de esas moscas súper desarrolladas, pero ¿Dónde estarán? No creo que los hayan llevado muy lejos.

¡Ayudaaaaa! , de repente se escucho un grito de un poni que iba corriendo, mientras unos cuantos simuladores lo perseguían.

Spider-man: En su mente- ¡Debo ayudarlo!-Salto por los edificios para poder ver que los simuladores tenían acorralado al poni, pero no lo pudo ver ya que los simuladores lo rodearon completamente (como cuando las abejas u hormigas se llevan algo en conjunto)-Pero si dejo que se lo lleven podría llevarme a donde están los demás-Al pensar en eso decidió que era mejor seguir a los simuladores.

Spider-man mantuvo su distancia para evitar ser detectado y pudo ver que los simuladores se lo llevaban a la alcaldía.

Spider-man: Pensando-Con que ahí están, tengo que salvarlos, pero también a las chicas de ese monstruo gruyere-Vio hacia Tysalis y pudo ver que apenas empezaba a obtener el poder que tanto buscaba-Bueno tengo tiempo, primero por los civiles-dijo y fue hacia la alcaldía.

En la alcaldía.

Se veían a muchos ponies encerrados en varias jaulas, de a 10 ponies por jaula y en una de esas estaban, pues si Lyra y Bon-Bon.

Lyra-¿Cómo nos atraparon?

Bon-Bon-Pues, usando su habilidad de cambio de forma, espiándonos y el hecho de que estábamos ocupados con problemas personales.

Lyra-Cierto, creo que esta vez no nos salvaran.

Bon-Bon-No, Lyra, no pierdas la esperanza, alguien seguirá libre y ese alguien nos salvara.

Lyra-Y si ese alguien es un…

Bon-Bon-No lo creo

Con Spider-man.

Peter pudo entrar por una ventana y vio que había varios simuladores haciendo guardia, pero para su buena suerte estaban alejados considerablemente uno del otro.

Spider-man: Pensando- Debo aprovechar que están distanciados y eliminarlos uno por uno (como en los juegos The Amazing Spider-ma en las partes del Spider-man Noir del juego Spider-man Shattered dimensions)

De regreso con Lyra y Bon-Bon y el resto de los ponies quienes por cierto hablaban a más no poder haciendo un gran escándalo.

Lyra-Yo, veo con mi ojito algo…

Bon-Bon-¿soy yo?

Lyra-(Sorprendida) ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

Bon-Bon-(sin mucha emoción) Porque he sido yo las últimas 10 veces.

Lyra-(algo deprimida) Cierto, se me acabaron las ideas, todos siguen discutiendo y aparte…

Simulador 1-¡Ya cállense! –Dijo muy furioso haciendo que todos los ponies se callaran-Llevan así por mucho tiempo y ya estoy muy…

La criatura no pudo seguir intimidando a los ponies ya que fue rodeado por una especie de hilo que fácilmente se podría decir que era una telaraña que lo envolvió en un capullo y subió hasta l techo y en su lugar bajo Spider-man, naturalmente los ponies se asustaron más y dieron un gran grito al unísono y Spidey intentaba calmarlos desesperadamente.

Spider-man-Tranquilos, no les haré daño, vengo a sacarlos de aquí-Al decir eso se dirigió a una jaula donde había varios ponies temblando de miedo porque pensaban que los iban a lastimar.

Spider-man para demostrar que no era una amenaza usando su súper fuerza rompió sin mucha dificultad los barrotes de la jaula y los ponies al ver que si los quería ayudar decidieron ver que más iba a hacer.

Spider-man-Vamos, no teman, el camino está despejado, solo pónganse en un lugar seguro, en un momento los alcanzaran los demás y al final saldré yo-Le digo a los ponies que había liberado y estos fueron saliendo de la alcaldía.

Así Spider-man fue rompiendo una por una todas las jaulas y curiosamente hasta el final se encontró con la que tenía a Lyra y a Bon-Bon.

Spider-man-Bueno amiguitos ustedes son los últimos, vayan afuera para reunirse con los demás-decía mientras todos los ponies de la jaula salían y por último se quedaron Lyra y Bon-Bon.

Lyra-¡Gracias por salvarnos!

Spider-man-No tienes que agradecerme solo salgan de aquí rápido.

Ambas ponies se acercaban a la salida, Lyra iba enfrente de Bon-Bon, pero al estar justo en frente del marco de la puerta de salida, Lyra se detiene en seco y hace que Bon-Bon se pega con ella porque no pudo frenar a tiempo.

Bon-Bon-¡¿Por qué te detienes Lyra?!

Lyra-Bueno, quiero preguntarle algo a quien nos está sacando de aquí-Lyra camina hacia Peter y este solo la mira con curiosidad esperando que cosa quería preguntarle, estuvo esperando un rato hasta que Lyra finalmente habló-¿Usted es un humano?

Spider-man-Sí, sí lo soy.

Al escuchar esa respuesta a Lyra le brillaron los ojos de la emoción en su exterior se mostraba sumamente alegre, pero en el interior se había vuelto la hermana gemela de Pinkie Pie y aparte fantaseaba con decirle a medio mundo un "¡Se los dije, se los dije! Los humanos son reales" y mientras Lyra estaba muriéndose de emoción a Bon-Bon se le hicieron los oídos sordos y no escucho la respuesta, pero si la pregunta y solo tenía una cara de "Enserio te detuviste y me di un golpe en mi nariz solo por esa pregunta estúpida", luego de un tiempo se harto y saco a Lyra de su transe y finalmente salieron reuniéndose con los demás ponies, Spider-man salió unos segundos después.

Spider-man-Esperen mientras checo que el perímetro sea seguro-Al concluir esta frase se subió al techo de la alcaldía, mientras tanto todos los ponies discutían sobre su nuevo salvador, a algunos les pareció que era fenomenal y otros todavía no confiaban plenamente en el, pero a quien más le caería el peso de su aparición sería a cierta pony terrestre.

Bon-Bon-Lyra, enserio no puedo creer que le hayas hecho una pregunta como esa y aparte… ¿Por qué me ves con esa cara psicótica?

Lyra-Pues, mi queridísima amiga, es porque tu tendrás que pagarme-Hace aparecer la gran lista de cosas que Bon-Bon le prometió a Lyra-todo esto.

Bon-Bon-Pero eso solo era si nos encontrábamos con un… ¿te dijo que si?-Lo último lo dijo ya con un tono de preocupación.

Lyra-Si, así que mejor veme pagando desde ahora lo que puedas y…

No pudo continuar de alardear ya que Bon-Bon la beso en su boca/hocico (lo que sea), pero solo fue un beso corto e hizo que ambas se ruborizaran.

Lyra-B-bueno c-creo que eso es una cosa-Dice todavía ruborizada y poniendo una x al lado de donde decía la palabra "beso" en su enorme lista.

Justo en ese momento bajo Spider-man y les dijo que ruta debían seguir para poder salir de Ponyville a salvo y sin toparse con ningún simulador.

Spider-man-Primero deberán de rodear estas casas hasta llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, luego deberán entrar en el bosque que está ahí…-se detiene al ver como varios ponies ponen una cara de miedo al escuchar que Peter se refería al Everfree y este al no saber qué cosa dijo solo prosiguió-, pero no demasiado-Se sintió todavía más extrañado por ver como los ponies se tranquilizaban un poco-solo lo suficiente para que se puedan esconder entre sus árboles, una vez ahí deberán de caminar hasta una gran distancia donde estén seguros, yo aconsejaría un kilometro como mínimo.

Los ponies siguieron su indicaciones y cuando vio que estos se habían alejado se fue saltando a liberar a las mane 6 y llego justo cuando Tysalis regresaba, pero todavía sin los poderes de Sombra.

Celestia-¿Por qué regresaste, si todavía no tienes el poder que quieres?

Tysalis-Porque si me retraso más pueden tener posibilidades de escapar y no quiero que frustren este plan así que-fue generando una gran bola de energía entre sus cuernos-fue un gusto conocerlas… bueno en realidad no-al decir eso lanzo esa bola hacia las jaulas donde estaban las princesas y las mane 6 y al llegar con estas exploto.

Se veía un cuarto donde en una pared se veía a Deadpool amarrado a ella con esposas pegadas a la pared, solo que sus extremidades (brazos, piernas y cabeza) estaban cortadas y separadas del tronco de su cuerpo y estaba obligado a ver la serie de Los Vengadores (una vieja la anterior a la de "Los vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta) y este tiraba espuma de la boca mientras se convulsionaba y en un cuarto al lado con una vidrio unidireccional (de los que te dejan ver solo hacia un lado)y ahí estaban el escritor y a Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie-Creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees?

Yo-Si, creo que con eso aprenderá a no darle falsas ilusiones a los lectores.

El escritor oprime un botón y Deadpool cae al suelo como un muñeco viejo y su factor curativo empezaba a tener efecto y empezar a rearmarse.

Eso fue todo, espero que Deadpool aprendiera la lección y no lo haga de nuevo.


	14. Algo de acción

Se podía apreciar un estudio como los de donde se dan las noticias y las sillas de los presentadores estaban de espaldas, después se presento el logo de las noticias, este era básicamente el logo de Deadpool solo que con el cabello de Pinkie Pie arriba de este, luego las sillas se giraron y se encontraba a Deadpool con un traje de gala, pero todavía con su máscara puesta y con un collar en que da choques eléctricos, él estaba sentado en la silla del lado izquierdo (claro desde la perspectiva de la pantalla, pero desde su punto de vista es la silla derecha), también se encontraba, pero esta vez del lado derecho Pinkie Pie con un traje de gala femenino y adaptado al cuerpo de un pony.

Pinkie-Bueno ahora les brindaremos nueva información desde el noticiero pared número 4.

Deadpool-Si esta es otra de las ideas estúpidas del autor para dar introducciones graciosas y…-Deadpool no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un shock eléctrico de varios miles de millones de voltios (sé que eso es medio imposible, pero es algo ficticio así que todo se vale).

Yo-Deadpool, sabes que si dices algo que me pueda meter en problemas, tendrás un choque eléctrico.

Deadpool-Sí, sí, ya se bueno ahora a decir las noticias con respecto a esta historia de cuarto, que digo que es de cuarta ya que no me tiene como protagonista.

Pinkie-Sí, sí, ahora solo di las noticias y no te arriesgues a recibir otro choque eléctrico.

Deadpool-Bueno, ya voy-Recibió unas hojas de papel y las empezó a leer-Esta historia en Fanfiction ya tiene 46 reviews, 8 favoritos, 10 seguidores, 2,222 vistas… Esto último no me parece algo real parece más bien una broma.

Pinkie-Sí, eso mismo pensamos todos, curiosamente este es el capitulo número catorce, que curiosamente es la edad del autor, y otra cosa curiosa es que cuando este público esta historia ocurrían dos cosas con el autor que no diremos por respeto a la privacidad.

Deadpool: Acercándose demasiado, viendo a la cámara y empezando a susurrar-Si, claro, el "secretito" es que cinco días antes de que la publicara su padrecito lindo, ósea su papá e fue con mi linda noviecita "la muerte", ósea se murió y cinco días después de que la publicara este se hizo un año más viejo, ósea que fue su cumple… -Se veía a Deadpool de un gran color azul y aparte se veía que las luces del estudio de noticias empezaron a fallar.

Yo: Medio enojado-Deadpool ¿Qué parte de "respeto a la privacidad" no entendiste?

Deadpool-La de respeto obviamente, creí que me conocías.

Pinkie-Bueno solo continuemos Wade.

Deadpool-Bien, en Wattpad… Espera ¿desde cuando pasaste esta historia a esa página? Ósea que no solo tendré que soportar a los antisociales de Fanfiction net si no que también a esos anormales que escriben capítulos muy cortos y que…-Ya saben que sucedió.

Yo: Oliendo-¿Algo se está quemando?

Pinkie-Si, la carne de Wade… y creo que su orgullo.

Deadpool-Bueno ya diré las noticias, pero porque no quiero ser una brocheta viviente no porque esto me importe, bueno según los datos en Wattpad esta historia de cuarta tiene unas 60 lecturas, unos 8 votos y solo 2 comentarios. Me sorprende de que en esta página sean más listos como para no leer esta historia de pacotilla… ¿Por qué no me electrocutaste?

Yo-¿Para qué? Si lo hago mucho perderá su chiste, por cierto ¿Por qué no te cortas la cabeza para quitarte ese collar?

Deadpool-Es que pensé que serías más listo como para ponerle un sistema que me impidiera hacerlo.

Yo-No, me agrada esa parte de ti, no quiero que cambies, pero no te pases, ahora déjame iniciar la historia.

Pinkie-Bien eso ha sido todo en el noticiero de este capítulo, ahora vamos con el autor.

Yo-Pues, bueno al inicio Deadpool tenía razón esto solo es una introducción para entretener (se escucha a Deadpool decir ¡SE LOS DIJE!, pero después se ve un montón de chispitas eléctricas), los datos si son reales, si se os quieren tomar enserio pues haya ustedes, si no pues digo lo mismo, pero ya no les entretengo con esto ahora con lo que ustedes quieren ver.

Tysalis había lanzado una gran bola de poder hacia las jaulas donde se encontraban las mane 6, las CMC, Spike, Discord, Luna y Celestia, después había habido una explosión y esta dejo un gran cráter y si algo hubiese estado ahí no quedaría ni rastro de su existencia.

Tysalis-¡Al fin! Ahora Equestria caerá sin que nadie nos lo impida.

Pinkie-¿Este es el cielito lindo?, pues es exactamente igual a Ponyville-se escucho la vos de Pinkie que hizo que Tysalis se volteara muy asustado

Tysalis-¡¿Cómo es que están vivas?!

Rainbow Dash-Nosotras no sabemos qué pasó.

¿?-Pero tal vez yo si sepa.

Esa voz asusto a las princesas que residen en Canterlot y a Tysalis, estos personajes se voltearon y se asustaron más al ver a su amigable vecino, claro ellos al no conocerlo creían que era un monstruo, en cambio con las mane 6, Discord, Spike y las CMC se emocionaron al ver a Peter (obviamente con su traje) y rápidamente dedujeron que él las había salvado, por otro lado los primero mencionados no sabían si era amigo o enemigo.

Tysalis-¡¿Tú quién diablos eres?!

Spider-man-Su amigable vecino Spider-man y solo sé que tú eres un tipo malo y yo soy un golpeador profesional de tipos malos.

Celestia y Luna se calmaron al ver que la criatura extraña para ellas estaba de su lado, pero no creían que alguien tan pequeño (en comparación con Tysalis) pudiera vencer a la gran bestia que tenía de enemigo.

Tysalis-¡¿Enserio crees que alguien tan pequeño puede hacerme frente?!

Spider-man-Ya sufrí muchas burlas sobre mi tamaño con los otros chicos y el otro gran tipo malo.

Tysalis-Bueno pequeñín, vete a jugar y déjame terminar con mis asuntos-Dijo mientras preparaba otra gran bola de energía para destruir a las ponies.

Spider-man-Claro, inténtalo-Dijo lanzándole una de sus telarañas directo a su mejilla izquierda, luego tensando su telaraña y jalándolo contra el suelo haciendo que la mini bolita de energía que tenía le estallara en su cara-Perdón si el "pequeñín" arruino tus asuntos "serios".

Tysalis se para con la cara toda chamuscada ya estaba ligeramente enojado.

Tysalis-Eres mejor de lo que yo pensaba y un…-No pudo acabar de hablar ya que recibió en sus ojos y en su boca una dosis inmensa de telaraña dejándolo mudo y desorientado por un momento.

Mientras tanto Peter no desaprovecho el tiempo que había ganado, él se dirigió a las jaulas de las ponies y el dragón que tienen más protagonismo en la serie, luego las rompió justo como hizo con la de los demás ponies, ya que estaban libres este les empezó a hablar.

Spider-man-Twilight rápido tiene que correr, busquen una forma de vencerlo, mientras tanto yo lo entretendré y tratare que no me mate, no será muy difícil, por cierto… Apple Jack, préstame tu sombrero.

Apple Jack-¿Para qué?

Spider-man-Tú solo confía en mí-Dijo y luego se puso el sombrero vaquero de Apple Jack- ahora ¡Corran ya!

Las ponies y el dragón salieron corriendo y justo a tiempo cuando Tysalis se quito la telaraña de la cara y miro con una gran mirada de ira, también vio a las ponies y al dragón huir, obviamente quiso atraparlos, pero Spider-man no se lo permitió haciendo que se centre solo en él, la lucha entre ellos se avecinaba, mientras en la carrera de las ponies.

Todos se encontraban corriendo y en esa carrera las hermanas alicornio empezaron a charlar.

Celestia-Bueno, parece que esa criatura nos va a ayudar.

Luna-Si hermana y parece que las portadoras ya lo conocen.

Celestia-Si y hablando de eso-Voltea a ver a Twilight que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de ella-Twilight… ¿No habías dicho que no había ocurrido nada en Ponyville?

Twilight: Algo nerviosa por tener la mirada de su antigua tutora –Princesa… yo dije que no había pasado nada más importante que lo que les había sucedido a ustedes, en ese momento me sentí mal de no contarles sobre nuestro nuevo amigo, pero ahora me alegro ya que ahora somos libres gracias a él y podremos buscar una forma de derrotar a esos villanos.

Celestia-Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, pues estuvo bien Princesa Twilight-Dijo mientras se alejaban dejando solo al pobre Spider-man.

Con el héroe y el villano.

Tysalis-Parece que te subestime.

Spider-man-No eres el primero.

Tysalis: Creando una bola de magia-Dije "Parece"-Lanzo la bola de magia y esta estallo-Parece que fuiste un oponente bastante fácil de vencer-Se voltea ya que escucha que alguien chiflo/silbo.

Spider-man-No me hagas caso, pero… parece que fallaste-Dijo en un tono burlón.

Tysalis-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Así Tysalis le lanzaba una gran cantidad de bolas de magia, pero siempre después escuchaba un "Fallaste" y eso empezaba a irritarlo, pero llego un punto donde no escucho nada y se dijo.

Tysalis-Parece que al fin aplaste a ese maldito insecto. (El lo dice por ser pequeño, no creo que sepa que Spider significa Araña)

Spider-man-¡Hey, horroroso!-Dijo gritando (mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una telaraña que se veía que estaba muy tensada) para llamar la atención de Tysalis, cosa que logro y al ver que lo hizo-Entonces si eres horroroso, si volteaste.

Tysalis iba a contestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera una enorme roca le dio un gran golpe haciendo que perdiera el tiempo, luego Spider-man salto hacia donde Tysalis iba balanceándose, al alejarse se veía que donde estaba había una resortera hecha de telarañas.

Tysalis finalmente se equilibro y ya se encontraba desesperado, luego busco a Spider-man, pero no lo encontró

Tysalis-Parece que te acobardaste-Se sintió un poco incomodo, sentía mucha picazón en su pata de la parte de atrás del lado izquierdo, volteo y lo que vio pues lo enojo más-¡¿Qué crees que haces!?

En el lugar antes mencionado se encontraba Spider-man columpiándose en un columpio de telaraña en uno de los agujeros de la pata de Tysalis.

Spider-man-Bueno estar golpeándote y esquivándote se volvió aburrido así esto fue lo único que pudo hacer para entretenerme-Dijo de un modo muy tranquilo, pero también de forma burlona.

Tysalis-con que si ¿eh?, bueno ¿qué opinas de esto?-Después de decir eso puso sus dedos en sus labios e hizo un silbido/chiflido de esta forma, después de unos 6 segundos de todas partes salían un gran número de simuladores y por primera vez en la pelea Spider-man se puso serio.

Mientras tanto con los ponies y el dragón principales.

Estos seguían corriendo lejos de Ponyville, luego Pinkie se acerco a Twilight para decirle algo.

Pinkie: Algo cansada-Twilight, ¿recuerdas que derrotamos a Tirek con el cofre que usamos de donde luego salió tu castillo?

Twilight-Sí…, pero ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

Pinkie-Es que ¿no sería mejor que usáramos esa misma táctica para vencerlo?

Twilight-Claro que lo sería, que buena idea tuviste Pinkie, vamos a hacerlo (aclaro que siguen corriendo)-La idea obviamente fue escuchada por todos los personajes ahí presente que también decía que esa era una buena idea.

Pinkie-Sí entonces vamos a hacerlo… ¿Por qué nos seguimos alejando del castillo de Twilight donde está el cofre?

Al escuchar eso todo el mundo paró en seco y todo el mundo se dio un Face Hoof (o como sea que se escriba esta cosa) excepto Spike que no tiene un casco sino garras, luego todos se dieron media vuelta y se pusieron a correr con dirección al castillo de Twilight.

Mientras con el arácnido.

El arácnido se encontraba volando y esto es posible ya que había hecho un paracaídas de telaraña y en ese mismo artefacto se encontraban muchas moscas súper desarrolladas y con forma de ponies que lo impulsaban hacia arriba (las cuerdas que deberían de ir a una mochila las sostenía con las manos) y como estos no veían Spider-man los movía como se le antojaba, mientras tanto evadía tanto a otros tantos simuladores que lo querían atacar y a los ataques de Tysalis, estuvo así durante un tiempo, pero ya finalmente dirigió a los simuladores que tenía atrapados en su telaraña a la cabeza de Tysalis y ahí empezó a darles vueltas y vueltas para finalmente soltarlos en contra de un gran grupo de simuladores en forma de flecha que se dirigía hacia él, logrando que este grupo se disipara.

Spider-man-¡Chusa!-Dijo de una forma muy energética-Aunque bueno no fue el mejor comentario que se me haya ocurrido, tal vez debería de hacer algo relacionado con vaqueros, digo por eso le pedí su sombrero a Apple Jack.

Tysalis-¡Quítate de mi cabeza!-Dijo enojado y empezando a moverse como un toro en un rodeo.

Spider-man-Que conveniente, justo lo que necesitaba.

Tras decir eso Dio un salto hacia los cuernos de Tysalis y empezó a hacer una telaraña en medio de sus cuernos como si fuese una araña verdadera, después conecto a esa telaraña un hilo de telaraña para poder ponerle un "bozal" a Tysalis y se puso en su hocico y con una mano sostenía a Tysalis como si estuviese en un rodeo, y con la otra sostenía el sombrero de la poni vaquera y mientras hacía esto decía frases como "Yehhaaaaa", "Arre toro ¡Arre!" y un gran número de chistes para fastidiarlo ese mientras este corría como si fuese Rarity tratando de salvar un hermoso vestido que está a punto de caer a un charco de lodo, pero paro un poco en seco al ver a los lejos que los ponies y dragón principales se acercaban de nuevo hacía ellos, Spider-man preocupado por sus amigos… y por las princesas decidió saltar justo en frente de Tysalis todavía sosteniendo el bozal hecho de telarañas haciendo que por la gran fuerza del arácnido este se haya volcado como si simplemente este se hubiese tropezado, pero como si te fueras directamente de cara contra el piso y con un dolor unas 5 veces mayor a que si eso te pasara, aparte de eso también hizo que Tysalis terminara boca arriba, cuando la fusión de villanos termino de caer Peter se encontraba encima de la barriga de la criatura y pudo apreciar la mirada asombrosa de los ponies y dragón que lo observaban.

Las princesas (menos Twilight) tenían la mandíbula en el suelo por que estaban muy impresionadas, mientras que las demás solo miraban sorprendidas, los demás sabían que él era un héroe y que enfrentaba villanos y todo eso, pero no pensaron que sería tan fuerte y tan hábil como para dejar en K.O. a Tysalis, luego de unos 2 segundo Spider-man salto desde el estomago de Tysalis hacia donde estaban los principales personajes de la serie, que no estaban muy lejos.

Spider-man: Con su voz de seriedad-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían de estar buscando la forma de vencer a esta cosa?-Dijo señalando a Tysalis.

Apple Bloom-¿Para qué?-Dijo todavía asombrada.

Swettie Belle-Si… parece que… tú solo-Dijo también asombrada que no podía decir bien oraciones.

Scootaloo-Pero si ya lo derrotaste tú-Dijo ella asombrada, pero no como las demás ella lo estaba como un Brony que ve un peluche de su pony favorita, o a la de un comiquero que ve un cómic antiguo en buen estado, o simplemente a la de alguien que ve un ídolo.

Spider-man: Volteando hacia Tysalis y luego volviendo a ver a los ponies-no está vencido, se recuperara en uno minutos, pero insisto ¿Que hacen aquí?

Twilight-Pues, la última vez que derrotamos a Tirek fue con el cofre de la armonía y muy seguramente este siga en mi castillo.

Spider-man-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes?

Pinkie-Bien pues nos dijiste que corriéramos y solo te hicimos caso, yo fui la que noto eso.

Spider-man-Bueno, ahora vayan al castillo, que seguramente ya está por despertarse esta cosa-Dijo señalando a Tysalis

Los ponies y el dragón se fueron corriendo hacia el castillo de la princesa de la amistad y justamente cuando el último de ellos había pasado a Tysalis, este despertó.

Spider-man: Con una "cobija" hecha de telaraña-Vaya, ya despertaste, ya me empezaba a dormir-Dijo y después hizo como si bostezara.

Tysalis-Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿te crees y gracioso verdad?

Pinkie: Se oye a lo lejos-No se cree, lo es… ups.

Todos los demás ponies y Spike-¡Pinkie!

Tysalis-Vaya, vaya, parece que regresaron para morir-Dijo preparando otra bola de energía, pero esta fue desviada por la telaraña de Spider-man.

Spider-man-No entiendes verdad-Dijo tratando de lanzarle más telaraña a Tysalis, pero… no salía nada-Oh no-Dijo esto ya preocupado-No tengo telarañas.

Tysalis-Que te parece, ahora ya no eres tan valiente-Dijo lanzando varias bolitas de magia hacia Spidey, pero este seguía siendo ágil, así que no tuvo problemas en esquivarlas-Eres un cobarde, no puedes enfrentarme sin tus jugueti…-No pudo acabar ya que destruyo una roca que iba directo a su cabeza.

Spider-man-Aunque ya no tenga telarañas puedo seguir luchando contra ti.

Tysalis-Si, pero yo no estoy interesado en ti, voy ir por las pones y tú no podrás detenerme.

Spider-man-¿Si? Tú y ¿Qué ejercito?-Escucha y ve a Tysalis silbar y de todas partes salían más simuladores-Si… me olvide de estos tipos-Luego Tysalis chasqueo sus dedos.

Mientras con los protagonistas la serie.

Luna-Hermana.

Celestia-¿Qué sucede Luna?

Luna-Pues, parece que no vamos a ningún lugar.

Discord-Eso parece princesitas.

Fluttershy-Discord.

Discord-Si.

Fluttershy-¿Por qué no habías hablado antes?

Discord-Es que… Estaba haciendo un voto de silencio-Dijo nervioso.

Fluttershy-Ah, bueno.

Lo que Discord no quería decir era que no había hablado porque tenía miedo de si hablaba algo haría que Fluttershy le preguntara sobre que hablaban Tirek y Chrysalis antes de fusionarse y él no quería decirlo.

Dash-Por cierto, ahora que lo menciona princesa, si parece que no vamos a ningún lado.

Pinkie: Con ropa deportiva que quien sabe de dónde salió-Bueno tal vez deberíamos de bajarnos de esta caminadora y correr verdaderamente al castillo.

Los ponies y Spike-¿Caminadora?

Los ponies se voltearon y vieron que se encontraban en la mano de Tysalis y efectivamente sobre una caminadora y al mirar hacia abajo veían a Spidey luchando contra varios simuladores, y varias veces estos le daban unos buenos golpes al amigable vecino.

Supongo que hasta aquí lo dejó, y eso será todo, hasta la pró…

Pinkie-¿No vas a hacer una conclusión como las anteriores?

Yo-No, no tengo ideas para eso y aparte quiero descansar y creo que tú y Wade también se merecen un descanso, aparte en el inicio casi me llevo una hoja completa de ese archivo de Word.

Así que solo diré hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	15. Victoria

Se veía un gran bosque lleno de mucho pasto y con grandes árboles por todos lados en esta ocasión nos centramos en un árbol que este era el más grande de todos los árboles, tanto que si te caías desde la cima te das un zapotazo (un gran golpe) que te dejaría en coma, digo e incluso podrías morir si te caías desde esa altura tan….

¿?-Ya entendieron, solo sigamos con esto.

Bueno, pues el que acaba de hablar es nada más ni nada menos que Waddie Dead Pool y el… ¡Hey!, ¡Hey!

Oye ¿sabes que tienes que salir verdad?

Deadpool-Si, pero no saldré así, es muy vergonzoso.

Pinkie-Vamos no será tan malo.

Deadpool-Es fácil para ti decirlo ya tienes el color y eres tierna por naturaleza, pero yo…

Pinkie-No te preocupes yo te cuidaré.

Deadpool-Bien narrador/escritor estoy listo.

Bueno como decía ahora saldrá Waddie Dead Pool.

Se ve que sale un oso de máximo 1 metro de altura, muy "rellenito"

Deadpool-¡Oye!

Pero esa es la verdad.

Deadpool-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto yo? ¿No encontraste a alguien mejor?

Bueno, eres el único Deadpool que queda así que…

Deadpool-¿el único?, pero eso solo pasó en… ¿leíste esa historia?

Si, me agrado bastante e iba a poner a Pandapool en tu lugar, pero como eres el único que queda, pues…

Deadpool-Me tuviste que recordar a Pandapool-Dijo triste-¡Por que se tuvo que morir!-Dijo Deadpool todavía transformado en un oso-Espera ¡¿Sigo siendo un oso?!... ¡Cámbiame ahora!

Bueno lo haré cuando bajes

Deadpool-¿Bajar de donde?

Si me dejaras terminar y pusieras atención, sabrías que estas encima de un gran árbol.

Deadpool-¿Enserio?, Déjame ver-Dice mirando hacia el vacío, pero sin querer se cae-¿Qué?... ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Deadpool iba cayendo a través de las ramas del árbol golpeándose con todo lo que se encontraba…

Deadpool-¡Oye!, ¡Ouch!, ¡Eso lo dices porque… ¡Ouch!, ¡No eres tú el que está…¡Ouch!, ¡Sufriendo todo esto!

Finalmente llegó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Deadpool: Muy adolorido-Al fin llegué al suelo-Empieza a besar el suelo y luego lo abraza-Nunca me iré de el… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie-¡Aquí estoy!-Dijo energéticamente como siempre lo hace.

Deadpool-Muy bien, ahora solo veamos-Mira a Pinkie- cómo es que te… ¿fue?-No sabe que decir-¿Pinkie ere tú?

Ahí estaba parada Pinkie Pie vestida con un suéter del color de su piel (ósea rosa) este estaba bordado con líneas horizontales y le cubría prácticamente hasta la cintura tenía un pequeño short del mismo diseño, el suéter estaba fajado (si no lo entienden el suéter estaba a dentro del short), tenía la nariz que uso en el baile del cerdito cuando tuvo que cuidar a los bebes Cake y un par de orejas que hacían juego con su nariz, así estaba vestida Pinkie, pero…

Deadpool-Y dale con los peros, solo dilo, no dejes así a los lectores.

Está bien, pero era la Pinkie de EG.

Deadpool-Ves, no tenías que poner tantas cosas-Dijo Deadpool oso-¡¿Todavía soy oso?!, Bueno ya párale a esta parodia de Winnie Pooh.

Pinkie-Vamos Wade, todavía no hacía lo mío.

Deadpool-Bueno, si quieres Pinkie puede seguir haciéndole cosplay al cerdito ese que no es Spider-Ham.

Pinkie-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Deadpool-Si, si que alegría, pero ¡Ya destransformame!

Bueno aunque eso no tendría sentido sin una fundamentación previa, pero como es la introducción, no debe de tener mucho sentido así que…

Deadpool fue envuelto en un gran brillo de color rojo y negro (al diablo la lógica del brillo) y segundos después se transformo en el mercenario bocazas que todos quieren y observan.

Deadpool-Bien así está mejor-Se queda callado un momento como que pensando en algo-Oye escritor.

¿Si Deadpool?

Deadpool-Bueno, pues se que a mí me transformaste en un oso para hacer esa parodia de Winnie Pooh y para hacer algo de referencia a que Marvel pertenece ahora a Disney y esas cosas.

Aja, entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir con eso?

Deadpool-Si, bueno sé porque me transformaste a mí, pero… ¡¿Por qué en este capítulo en especial transformaste a Pinkie en su versión humana que muchos Bronies odian?!

En primera-No odian a la versión humana (aunque algunos sí) solo odian a la película y bueno la razón por la que la volví humana en este capítulo no te gustará.

Deadpool-Solo dímelo, yo decidiré si me gusta o no.

Bueno pues en primera muy seguramente este capítulo es el capítulo de aniversario y lo publicaré el mismo día que hace un año.

Deadpool-¡Wow! Me sorprende que tengas tiempo libre para hacer todo esto en lugar de hacer algo productivo con tú vida, eso no es tan mal motivo.

Ese solo era uno de los dos motivos, el otro es este review:

Nahuelvera2:

Épico, el clásico héroe vuelve a aparecer, quiero agradecerte por actualizar y creo que te simplificaría las cosas el usar otra fuente para los pensamientos en vez de aclarar lo que sucede en su mente; por lo menos a mí se me hace más fácil aunque tal vez sea la costumbre.  
¿Veremos a Spider-Man como el amigable vecino? ¿Pool aprenderá su lección? ¿Pinkie comenzará un nuevo negocio? ¿El autor shippeará a esos dos? Preguntas que me hago luego de este cap. Bendiciones para que te sigas inspirando, che.

¿Veremos a Spider-Man como el amigable vecino? ¿Pool aprenderá su lección? ¿Pinkie comenzará un nuevo negocio? ¿El autor shippeará a esos dos? Preguntas que me hago luego de este cap. Bendiciones para que te sigas inspirando, che.

¿El autor shippeará a esos dos? ¿El autor shippeará a esos dos? ¿El autor shippeará a esos dos? ¿El autor shippeará a esos dos?

Deadpool-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, Ya no me agradas amigo Nahual-Se va a un rincón a ahogar sus penas.

Pinkie: Se acerca ahora que Deadpool se fue a su rinconcito especial-Pero que tiene de malo, digo no tendría mucho inconveniente… siempre y cuando no te quieras propasar con lo que escribes.

Pinkie hay una buena razón por la cual no lo he hecho, si no ya lo hubiera hecho.

Pinkie: Curiosa-¿Cuál es?

Pues no sé si pudieras andar en una relación con alguien casado.

Deadpool: Desde su rinconcito especial-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!... ¡Ya no leas mis historias!

Pinkie: Súper híper mega asombrada-¿Él?-Señalando a Deadpool-¿enserio?

Sí, pero no vayas a… se fue

Pinkie fue corriendo con todo lo que su naturaleza de caricatura le permitía hasta donde estaba Wade Wilson que seguía algo deprimido.

Pinkie-¡Wade!

Deadpool: Algo deprimido-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?

Pinkie-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casaste?

Deadpool-Lo siento.

Pinkie-No basta con que lo sientas me siento fatal… al saber que no fui yo quien organizo tú boda.

Deadpool-Enserio te quería invitar, pero no puede.

Pinkie: Como cuando Apple Jack rompe su promesa en el capítulo del rodeo-¡¿Por qué?!

Deadpool-Por el maldito copyright.

Pinkie-Ya calmada-Cierto.

Deadpool-Y por otra cosita.

Pinkie: Ya sonriente-¿cuál?

Deadpool-Pues…

Él estaba cuidando a su hija.

Deadpool-Exacto… ¡Ya no leas mis historias!

Pinkie-¡¿Tienes una hija?! (Si la tiene vean en los comics actuales)¿La podrías traer para que pueda jugar con ella?

Deadpool-Claro solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo, vamos a discutirlo.

Así ambos rompedores de la 4ª pared se fueron a su sala de discusiones mientras yo sigo acabando esta introducción que ya me llevó dos páginas en este archivo de Word y le doy la introducción a la historia.

Bueno espero que no hayan sufrido mucho por la ausencia de actualizaciones, pero bueno ya está este capítulo y como dije sería el capítulo con el que cumplo 1 año con la historia y haciendo fics.

Sin más por agregar empecemos de una vez con Spidey y las mane 6.

Una cosa al escribir esto no he visto todavía el capítulo 100 así que lo pongo a mi manera.

Las princesas, las mane 6, Discord y Spike seguían corriendo en esa caminadora que estaba en la mano de Tysalis, mientras Spider-man seguía esquivando o dando o recibiendo ataques de un gran grupo de simuladores que lo asediaban como hormigas a un grupo de azúcar.

Spider-man: Pensando-No puedo seguir así, tarde o temprano terminaran por tumbarme tendré que refugiarme y pensar en una estrategia.

Spider-man estaba saltando arriba de los techos de las casas de los ponies hasta que en una de esas se pego a una pared despistando así a los bichos que lo perseguían, ya que vio que era seguro bajo al suelo y se sentó, se puso a pensar un poco.

Spider-man: Pensando-Ya no tengo telaraña y yo solo no podré contra todos esos bichos con forma de pony, nos e que hacer al menos que algo pase y…

¿?-Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda-Se escucho una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El chico araña miro hacia la voz y en su rostro se reflejo una rara combinación de las emociones de alegría, sorpresa y preocupación.

Como no iba a sorprenderse al ver que todo Ponyville estaba frente a él con unas armaduras improvisadas hechas de ollas, sartenes, cazuelas y tenían como armas un montón de cucharones de madera o metal.

Spider-man-¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que se pusieran a salvo.

Lyra-Sabemos lo que nos dijiste, pero siempre nos ponemos seguros mientras las princesas o los elementos de la armonía resuelven todo, esta vez vamos a ser parte de lo que sea que suceda.

Spider-man-¿Cuándo llegaron a pensar así?

Bon-Bon-Bueno cuando llegamos con Zecora ella nos dio un sermón bastante motivador.

Spider-man-Zecora es una cebra ¿no?

Lyra-Si, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Spider-man-Bueno eso no es importante-Se sube la máscara hasta su frente-Tienen que refugiarse y ver cómo ayudar desde ahí.

Bon-Bon lo miraba con una cara de esas veces cuando Lyra hablaba sobre las personas ¿y Lyra? Pues cuando Peter se subió la máscara su reacción fue así:  
Lyra-¡Ahhh!, ¡Se quito la piel!

Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en una trayectoria errática (para los que no entendieron corrió como si tuviera diarrea y estuviera lejos del baño solo que sin dirección) eso hasta que Bon-Bon la detuvo y la obligo a sentarse, mientras esta seguía temblando de miedo.

Lyra-¿Cómo es que pueden arrancarse la piel?

Spider-man-No es mi piel es una máscara.

Inmediatamente Lyra se tranquilizo e hizo una cara de "ya sabía".

Spider-man-Dejando eso les digo que tienen que irse.

Bon-Bon-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Spider-man-Por que

¿?-Este joven ha sufrido por mucho se le observa en el rostro, que por la mala aprendió que toda decisión tiene un costo.

Spider-man-Zecora me imagino ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zecora-Aunque uno en su día a día se vea feliz y siempre sonría eso no son señales de alegría.

Spider-man-Parece que conoces mucho sobre esto.

Bon-Bon-Me pregunto porque Pinkie no te dijo algo antes, ella e experta en sonrisas.

Lyra-Seguramente no lo quiso incomodar, ¿ahora si nos dejarás ayudarte?

Spider-man: Pensando un momento, luego suspiro-Esta bien… pero tengan cuidado, parece que ya están por llegar aquí.

Lyra-¡Dijo que si chicos!

Al gritar Lyra atrajo la atención de todo el enjambre de simuladores, pero eso no preocupo a los ponies ya que con sus armas improvisadas les estaban dando una gran paliza, Bon-Bon les lanzaba dulces viejos, Zecora pociones que tenían efectos algo similares a la de la flor de broma (no recuerdo su nombre exacto, pero saben a cual me refiero), otros tantos ponies también daban todo de si, como por ejemplo, Big Mac y la abuela Smith lanzaban manzanas podridas que daban en la cara de las moscas súper desarrolladas con aspecto de pony, Derpy hacia lo que podía y eso es mucho a decir verdad ya que lanzaba muffins secos que eran como piedras o sin querer al escapar noqueaba a un grupo enorme, esto mientras era apoyada por el Doctor, Octavia y Vinyl usaban sus respectivos instrumentos como armas, así podría seguir todo el día, pero no se me el nombre de todos los ponies y la historia tienen que continuar.

(Deadpool-Yo digo que tienes prisa)

¿Qué haces aquí? la introducción ya acabo

(Deadpool-Solo quise colarme)

Pues no lo hagas

(Deadpool-Oblígame)

Con gusto:

Deadpool fue absorbido por un agujero que lo envió a su peor pesadilla y no tuvo tiempo ni de replicar….

Bueno ya lo desaparecí, ahora sigamos.

… ¿Qué? No me vean así, él se lo busco y no se me ocurrió anda más con que desaparecerlo, solo ignórenlo y sigamos.

Cada pony combatía a su modo contra el ejército de simuladores junto con Spider-man, quien en cierto punto se fue a un rincón para descansar un poco.

Spider-man: Jadeando-Esto… sería… un poco más fácil si… tuviera todavía telaraña-Se posiciono los guantes casi quitándoselos, dejando ver los lanzadores de telarañas, al verlos empezó a pasar sus dedos por ellos-Si tan solo tuviera un poco de… ¿eh?-Sin querer abrió el pequeño compartimiento donde guarda los repuestos de telaraña y vio mucha telaraña de reservan y asombrado dijo-¿Quién metió esto ahí?, No lo hice yo, pensé que no tenía repuestos-Al inicio de los muchos repuestos ve una nota, esta decía:

Peter:

Puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que puedas hacer tus propios cartuchos de telaraña, así que si surge alguna emergencia te doy un gran número de repuestos, úsalos sabiamente.

Atte. Dios

Peter al leerla debajo de la máscara se le dibujo una sonrisa y lo más rápido que pudo empezó a cambiar los cartuchos viejos por los nuevos.

Mientras la rebelión de Ponyville empezaba.

Tysalis miraba todo con una cara mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y enojo, estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que tenían los ponies y los simuladores que no prestaba atención a las ponies, Draquonecus y dragón que estaban en su mano.

Apple Jack: susurrando-Chicas hay que hacer algo para salir de esta caminadora

Rarity: Algo jadeante-Pero… como… vamos… a… -Se iba a desmayar, pero afortunadamente recobró el sentido justo cuando su cara iba a tocar la caminadora.

Pinkie: Que seguía con la ropa deportiva-¿Por qué no saltamos al lado ahora que Tysalis está distraído?

Twilight-¿Tysalis?

Pinkie-Es una fusión de los nombres de ambos, pero no han contestado mi pregunta.

Rainbow Dash-Esa es una gran idea.

Discord-¿Quién cuenta?

Fluttershy-No creo que eso importe… solo digo.

Celestia-Bien, hermana, Twilight-Les hace un gesto con su cabeza que ellas comprenden perfectamente.

Luna-1

Celestia-2

Twilight- Y… 3

Al decir eso las ponies, y el Draquonecus y el dragón saltaron de la caminadora y aprovechando que Tysalis seguía distraído, empezaron a correr con todo lo que sus patas les permitían hacía su objetivo inicial, el castillo de Twilight.

Tysalis estuvo pensando en cómo deshacer la rebelión de ponies y justo cuando termino se dio cuenta de en su mano faltaban unos 13 objetos, volteo su cabeza y en su cara se dibujo una pequeña mueca de miedo y cuando iba a ir tras los ponies… PAM cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Spider-man-¿Me extrañaste?

Tysalis-¡TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Spider-man-Creo que eso es un no.

Antes de que Tysalis se parara Spider-man aprovecho para amarrarlo al suelo con sus nuevos cartuchos de telaraña inmovilizándolo.

Spider-man-Parece que la red del destino te atrapo.

Tysalis intentaba soltarse, los ponies al ver eso dieron más esfuerzo y terminaron por abatir al ejercito de simuladores y cuando cayó el último de esos bichos todos se dirigían hacia Tysalis para darle una gran golpiza entre todos, Tysalis al ver esto se enfureció y sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo brillante, cuando hizo esto del suelo empezaron a levantarse muchos muros de roca que impidieron el paso de los ponies y detuvo la carrera que llevaban los 13 protagonistas hacia el castillo, si se viera desde el espacio se vería como un laberinto con pasillos muy estrechos, pero había algo curioso con ese laberinto, las paredes no eran muy largas, solo que estaban muy juntas, como si fueran edificios.

Después de hacer el laberinto Tysalis empezó a irradiar calor y derritió la telaraña de Spider-man.

Tysalis-¡Ahora están en desventaja!

Spider-man-Mira quien lo dice, ¿Cómo te moverás con ese inmenso tamaño que tienes?

En el rostro de Tysalis se dibujo una gran sonrisa de arrogancia, acto seguido chasqueo sus dedos y se encogió al tamaño que tendía Chrysalis normalmente, esto mientras agitaba sus alas para poder volar y no caer contra el suelo.

Tysalis-¡No intentes alcanzarme solo te perderás!, aparte ¡No creo que puedas seguirme el paso!-Dicho esto voló hacia donde estaban los protagonistas equestres, mientras tanto a Spider-man se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Spider-man-Pobre tonto, me acaba de hacer un gran favor-Al decirlo se empezó a balancear siguiendo el mismo curso que Tysalis tomo.

Mientras tanto con los ponies, Draquonecus y dragón

Rainbow Dash/Scootaloo: desesperadas-¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!

Apple Jack/ Apple Bloom-¡Cálmense!

Rarity/Swettie Belle-¡No nos den órdenes!

Pinkie-¡Grito, grito, desesperación, iiiiraaaaaaaaaaaa!

Twilight-¡Cálmense chicas hay que seguir!

Fluttershy-Chicas

Mientras las 6 mane six discutían por su situación actual las princesas, Discord y Spike los veían con mala cara.

Discord: Acercándose a Spike y susurrándole-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Fluttershy en calmarlas?

Spike: también susurrando-Unos 20 segundos, pero…

Fluttershy-¡CHICAAAAAAAS!

Al escuchar el grito las 8 ponies que discutían se quedaron cayadas y con una mirada nerviosa.

Fluttershy-Hay que llegar al castillo y no lo lograremos discutiendo.

Todas-Tienes razón, pero hay que tener un plan.

Así las ponies empezaron a trazar su plan para poder pasar ese laberinto, luego de 1 minuto lo lograron… bueno la mayoría del trabajo lo hizo Twilight, pero bueno.

Twilight-Ya tenemos todo resuelto chicas- poniéndose en posición para empezar a correr-ahora solo tenemos que…

Tysalis-¿Iban a algún lado?

Apple Jack-¿Cómo nos hallaste?

Tysalis-Bueno no es muy difícil seguir los gritos de unas niñas discutiendo.

Rainbow Dash-¡No somos niñas! (bueno muchos opinan diferente… EG), dame mi habilidad para volar y te lo mostrare-Poniéndose en posición de pelea y con gestos que decía "éntrale que no te tengo miedo".

Tysalis al ver esto lo que salió de su boca fue una gran y larga carcajada, mientras RD lo veía confundida.

Tysalis-¿Enserio crees que puedes hacerme algo? ¡Nadie puede derrotar…!

Antes de concluir Tysalis recibió un gran y potente golpe que lo hizo chocarse contra un muro de piedra que se encontraba al lado, este se escucho hasta donde estaban los aldeanos haciendo que algunos de estos se asusten un poco pensando en el peor escenario, otros por el contrario (entre ellos Lyra y Bon-Bon) sonreían ya que tenían esperanzas en el humano que los ayudo a escapar.

Las mane 6, las princesas, Discord y Spike miraban con una gran cara de asombro con el pie de Spider-man daba de lleno un gran golpe contra la cara de Tysalis, eso no fue lo que los sorprendió, lo que lo hizo fue verlo balanceándose en su telaraña para después adherirse al muro paralelo a donde cayó Tysalis, las CMC por otro lado estaban muy felices por ver como su amigo y nuevo miembro le dio un gran golpe a la fusión que tantos problemas les está causando.

Spider-man-Creo que acabo de ganarte.

Tysalis: Saliendo un poco adolorido de los escombros del muro y con ira en su rostro-¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!-Se cae al suelo y se ve que tardara unos 2 minutos mínimo para recuperarse- ¡Nadie puede moverse tan libremente por un lugar así a menos que vuele!

Spider-man-Pues, mi amigo… se nota que no conoces el lugar de donde vengo, ahí todo aprieta mucho hasta el aire te asfixia un poco-Mira de soslayo a las ponies-Vayan a donde tengan que ir, yo me encargo de él.

Rainbow Dash-Pero yo quería darle un golpe.

Spider-man baja del muro y se acerca a la oreja de la pegaso celeste y le susurra algo.

Tysalis finalmente se levanto, pero debido a que el golpe fue muy fuerte y que no se lo esperaba todavía se veía un tanto mal.

Spider-man-Parece que te usaron como muñeco de golpes-Al finalizar la frase agarra a Dash entre sus brazos-A la otra ponte un casco en la cabeza… déjame ayudarte-Al decir esto lanza a Dash como si de una jabalina se tratase haciendo que este le dé un gran golpe en la cara a Tysalis con su casco, iba a seguir volando debido a que la fuerza que utilizo Spider-man fue mucha, pero este la pudo atrapar con su telaraña y por efecto de física esta regreso con sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash-¡Eso fue increíble! Lanzas muy fuerte

Spider-man-Bueno mi súper fuerza me ayudo.

Twilight-Bueno eso es uno de tus poderes, pero ¿Cuáles son los demás?

Spider-man-Pues son- Su sentido arácnido le advierte del peligro en forma de un rayo de magia que logra esquivar perfectamente-Que las niñas les digan tengo a un queso podrido con el cual hacer fondue.

Las ponies salieron corriendo por el laberinto, Tysalis al ver esto se hecho a volar tras ellas, pero Spider-man no lo permitió agarrándolo con su telaraña.

Spider-man-Es de mala educación darle la espalda a tu oponente si estás peleando.

Tysalis: Con una gran cara de furia esa como la de Hulk con la que no puedes pensar con claridad-Bien maldito insecto, ¿quieres pelear? ¡Pues voy a pelear!-Dice volando rápidamente hacia Spider-man.

El chico pudo esquivar a su atacante con suma facilidad.

Spider-man-En primera-Lanzándole su telaraña y jalando de ella subiéndose a su espalda-Las arañas no son insectos-Se puso en posición de surfista-En segunda, no quiero pelear, solo quiero evitar que dañes a ponies inocentes-Tysalis voló de cabeza tratando de tirar a Spider-man de su espalda, cosa que fue inútil-Y tercero, si fuese a pelear contigo… ten por seguro que acabas de perder-Spider-man agarro con su telaraña un muro y por efecto de la física Tysalis fue a dar contra este, Spider-man antes del impacto se bajo de la fusión legando al suelo con gran agilidad-Parece que esto será fácil-Tysalis al salir de entre los escombros salió mostrando un gran resplandor verde con rojo, le lanzó un rayo a Spider-man que por poco y lo alcanza-¿Para que hable?

Mientras con los protagonistas equestrianos.

Las mane 6, las CMC, las princesas, Discord y Spike iban corriendo (Bueno todos menos Spike y las CMC que se cansaron a medio camino y son cargados por sus respectivas tutoras)

Rainbow-Bien Twilight ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Twilight-Correr hasta salir de aquí.

Inmediatamente todos frenaron en seco, mirando con mala cara a Twilight.

Twilight-¿tienen un plan mejor? Por qué soy toda oídos.

Apple Jack-¿Nos separamos?

Pinkie-Mejor no, creo que no hace falta decir que Scooby-Doo es un mal manual de supervivencia.

Fluttershy-¿Quién es Scooby-Doo?

Pinkie-Nadie importante, pero no hay que separarnos eso sí.

Rarity-Bueno lindas solo hay que…

Dash-Shhh

Rarity-¡Rainbow Dash!, Eso es de mala…

Dash-Shhh, ¿no oyen eso?

Luna-¿Oír qué?

Todas empiezan a escuchar como un gran zumbido.

Celestia-Ya lo escucho.

Discord-¿Qué será?

Apple Jack: Señalando el cielo-¡Miren!

Por donde señalo la granjera apareció un grupo bastante reducido de simuladores, al verlos los ponies se escondieron como pudieron.

Rarity-¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Twilight-No lo sé.

Celestia-Tal vez son un grupo de reconocimiento.

Dash-¿Qué es eso?

Luna-Por si este…

Pinkie-¡Tysalis!

Luna-Por si Tysalis decidirá buscarnos otra vez así ya sabría donde estamos.

Discord-Que mal que son malos, sino pudieron habernos llevado al castillo de Twilight.

Fluttershy-Creo que tengo una idea.

Apple Jack-¿Cuál es terroncito de azúcar?

Fluttershy-Pues necesito un lazo, ¿tienes uno?

Apple Jack-No, lo siento

Pinkie: sacando un lazo de su melena-¡Aquí tengo uno!

Dash-¿Por qué tenías un lazo en tu melena?

Pinkie-Por si algún día lo necesitábamos.

Twilight-Eso por el momento no es importante, ahora, ¿Cuál es tú plan Fluttershy?

Por algún lugar extraño del laberinto.

Bon-Bon-¿Estás segura que es por aquí Lyra?

Lyra-Estoy tan segura que si nos perdemos tendrás que darme el doble de cosas de mi lista de apuesta por humanos.

Bon-Bon-Bueno… ¡¿Por qué tengo que darte el doble?!

Lyra-Bueno soy tu mejor amiga, te demostré que tenía razón y… esta fue tu idea, yo solo sigo tus indicaciones, también fue tu idea separar a todo el grupo en pares.

Bon-Bon: Dándose un face-hoof (o como se escriba) y con voz algo irritada-Odio cuando me hace esto.

Mientras con los poderosos.

Spider-man estaba algo agotado, se notaba ya que respiraba muy agitadamente, tuvo que pararse a descansar en un muro de piedra, ese descanso fue interrumpido por su sentido arácnido seguido por un rayo de magia que atravesó el muro donde estaba.

Después de que el muro se destrozara se veía a Tysalis con varios moretones, lleno de tierra y muy, muy, muy furioso.

Tysalis-Ahora sí, ya llego el exterminador de pestes.

Spider-man-Oye los chistes durante las luchas son cosa mía-empieza a columpiarse hacia Tysalis-Si empiezas a usar un disfraz rojo y azul te demandare-Tysalis le lanzo un rayo que casi lo golpeo, pero lo esquivo al soltarse de su telaraña-Cuidado con el traje que acabo de arreglarlo-Tysalis voló a una gran velocidad que Spider-man no pudo reaccionar, le lanzó un gran rayo que lo mando hacia un muro que estaba a unos 20 metros y dejo su silueta en la roca-Tranquilo, solo me rompí un brazo, una costilla y… todo lo demás-Tysalis fue volando hacia el héroe dándole un gran golpe que lo enterró más en la roca, quiso darle otro, pero Peter reacciono a tiempo y atajo su puño empezando a golpear a Tysalis con su propio puño-¿Por qué te golpeas tu solo?, ¿Por qué te golpeas tu solo?, ¿Por qué te golpeas tu solo?

Tysalis movió su otro puño dándole un gran golpe al arácnido lanzándolo hasta el suelo, desde el suelo empezó a lanzarle pequeñas esferas de magia que elevo mucho polvo al disiparse este, Spider-man no estaba.

Tysalis-¿lo elimine?

Spider-man-Oye dos pueden jugar al mismo juego-Dijo y empezó a lanzarle bolitas de telaraña a Tysalis que lo irritaban al tratar de quitárselas.

Tysalis-No importa que trucos uses yo voy a lograr dominar Equestria y…

No pudo concluir ya que por un lado del laberinto se empezó a ver 6 brillos de gran intensidad, luego de unos cuantos segundos salieron hacia donde estaban estos dos esos 6 brillos luego dejando ver a las mane 6 con el poder (no tengo idea de cómo diablos se llama, pero es con lo que derrotaron a Tirek la primera vez), Tysalis al verlas se asusto mucho y empezó a volar para escapar, pero algo, mejor dicho alguien no le permitía hacerlo.

Spider-man: Sujetándolo con varias telarañas-¿Te vas sin devolver los juguetes prestados? Eso es de niños malos y los niños malos son castigados-Decía mientras tiro de su telaraña para tirar a Tysalis.

Una vez que Tysalis estaba en el suelo quiso correr, pero otra vez nuestro amigable vecino no se lo permitió poniéndose en frente de él.

Spider-man-Alguien ha sido un queso con forma de centauro muy malo-Después de hablar le dio un golpe con mayor fuerza con la que había hecho anteriormente dejando K.O. a Tysalis-Mejor asegurémonos de que no se escape-empezó a atarlo con telarañas al suelo-Chicas, su turno de jugar.

Las mane 6 miraron a Spider-man con una cara que decía "Gracias", después le lanzaron un rayo a Tysalis que se des fusionó mostrando a Tirek y Chrysalis, después se vio como el poder robado de todos empezó a irse de ellos y los muros del laberinto empezaban a descender.

Al bajarse las paredes del laberinto se mostraba que todas las parejas de ponies de Ponyville estaban casi por llegar a donde estaban ellos, pero Lyra y Bon-Bon estaban casi, casi al inicio y se pudo ver una cara de desilusión en Bon-Bon y una de júbilo en Lyra.

Las mane 6 y los ponies que se encontraban cerca empezaron a rodear a Spider-man, luego algo raro sucedió.

Dash-Eso estuvo ¡Increíble!-Este y varias otras ovaciones se escuchaban para nuestro buen vecino.

Spider-man-No es nada, enserio.

De repente las luz del arcoíris empezó a dirigirse hacia Spider-man, cuando lo alcanzo empezó a rodearlo y elevarlos, después de que estuviera como a unos 3 metros del suelo un gran brillo se vio, después se vio al héroe descender, pero estaba algo distinto.

Twilight-¿Estás bien Peter?

Spider-man-Si, no es na…-Se mira algo asombrado-¡Wow! esto es nuevo.

Su traje seguía casi igual, excepto que por sus telarañas y por el contorno de sus ojos se veían como la energía del arcoíris viajaba como si de una gran carretera se tratase.

Todos elogiaron a Spider-man, pero…

Spider-man-Oigan… ¿y los malos?

Todos empezaron a voltear, pero no vieron rastro de ninguno de los villanos.

Spider-man-Parece que escaparon-Vio que todos se desanimaron-Pero viéndolo del lado positivo, les dimos una paliza que no olvidaron-todos recobraron su buen humor-Y espero que se la piensen dos veces antes de venir a atacarnos.

En un pequeño rinconcito del tumulto las princesas hablaban con Twilight.

Celestia-Espero que desde ahora nos informes de todo lo que pase por aquí, sin excepciones.

Twilight-Claro princesa, no volverá a pasar.

Luna-Aunque, al no decirnos sobre tu nuevo amigo, pudimos detener a Tysalis.

Pinkie: Desde el tumulto de ponies-¡Sí! ¡Ya aceptaron el nombre!

Celestia-Espero que como dijo tu amigo esto no vuelva a pasar dentro de algún tiempo.

Así dentro de poco el pueblo empezó a celebrar esa nueva victoria

Fin…

De este capítulo, ahora vamos con Deadpool.

Deadpool-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Bueno pues estoy por pasar a la prepa y necesito prepararme, la escuela, los scouts… no te burles que sabes que te puede pasar, acaba de pasar mi cumple que en el cap. pasado dije cuando fue de manera indirecta y… fui a ver tu película y por eso te daré algo especial, extiende tú mano.

Deadpool: Pensando-¡Qué sean varias chimichangas!

Primero cierra los ojos.

Deadpool-Bien-Se pone su otra mano en su cara.

Le doy algo y le digo que puede abrir ya los ojos.

Deadpool-¡Y es!... ¿Un trozo de papel? Bueno veamos que dice.

Papel que tiene Deadpool:

"Te daré el regala en el otro cap."

Deadpool-¡ES ENSERIO!

Tranquilo, será algo bueno.

Deadpool-¿Y Pinkie?

Pues se tomo un tiempo libre, aparte está en la celebración de la victoria de Spidey.

Deadpool-Bien, solo apúrate para tener mi regalo… y muéstrales a los lectores "eso"

A eso iba:

En algún lugar insólito a las afueras de Equestria:

Chrysalis-¡¿Cómo PUDIMOS PERDER?!

Tirek-¡FUE POR ESE SUJETO DE ROJO!, si tuviésemos algo para erradicarlo, ganaríamos.

Chrysalis-Pero como…-Ve algo-¿Qué es esto?-Levanta un frasco.

Tirek-¿Qué dice?

Chrysalis-Déjame ver, dice.

Frasco:

Hola seres de este mundo parece que necesitan algo de poder, abran este frasco y tendrán un gran poder y con este no podrán ser detenidos.

Los dos villanos se miraron con complicidad y una gran sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en su rostro.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y dos preguntas ¿Cuál creen que es el regalo de Deadpool? Y ¿Qué hay en el frasco? Al que adivine, veré que le doy.


End file.
